


BTS: Cheonsa

by geraldinegonzales



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet, Brotherhood, Crying, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Humor, K-pop References, Reverse Harem, Romance, Stalking, eventual pairing, jhope is a bias-wrecker, jhope is my bias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraldinegonzales/pseuds/geraldinegonzales
Summary: A girl predicts Jung Hoseok's future. Eight Years later, he becomes JHope, member of the ultimate idol BTS.“Thank you. Remember our deal, Jung Hoseok. One favor, whatever, whenever,” she repeated to him.“Hey, how will I know it’s you? What’s your name?,” he asked her.“I will introduce myself as Cheonsa. Lee Cheonsa,” and with that she smiled at him.[Each Chapter is A Series of Prompts inspired by the MOTS 7 Album of BTS]
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 26
Collections: Reverse Harem





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is GG (Geraldine Gonzales)! Welcome to my attempt of writing a reverse harem fic because I found there is a lacking supply of stories in that genre. This is labelled as AU since it's not meant to fit the timeline of BTS-related events so don't burn me if there are inconsistencies. I tried hard to keep everyone in-character but I may have missed some still so please be patient. My advice: just focus on the flow of the story!
> 
> Furthermore, this story is also inspired by the MOTS:7 Album !! My fave so far! Also, Please show some love to BTS' new album BE !!
> 
> This is dedicated to all the reverse harem genre fans out there and those who are tired of reading 'em smuts! HAHA Let's spread love and light, remember to post kind feedback. I will not tolerate bad language and nega vibes on my page.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading!!!!

He was just Jung Hoseok back then. He had nothing except his passion for dance. A perky boy from Gwangju, he completed everything to stir his passion even attending the local academy and joining a dance group. Yet he knew he was nothing. His passion was burning yet he could not do anything for this all-consuming fire.

Except to burn… to ashes or to light, he is keen on finding out.

Looking at the river in front of him, he felt a sudden urge to voice out his overwhelming emotions.

He began to shout: “What should I do? I want to be more! I want to achieve my dreams! What should I do?” he couldn’t care less of who’s listening, he was sure that specific area was deserted anyway.

His breathe puffed in the cold air, his cheeks all red from the emotions his bottling up inside.

“Then go ahead, what are you waiting for?” a soft and curious voice suddenly spoke up.

He turned so suddenly that he lost his balance, making a high pitch “eeep!” sound. I almost had a heart attack!

He grabbed his chest while trying to calm down. “W-who are you?” he asked taking in the girl in front of him.

The girl looked younger than he is. She was thin and lanky, high cheekbones, cute button nose and pale pink lips. But maybe her most descriptive feature is her curly, rugged, hair. It was short and reached just on top her shoulders.

She looked at him with unchanging eyes: curious light brown. “I’m nobody. But I know you, you’re also a nobody,” she told him in calm almost monotone voice.

With that Hoseok guarded his expression. I know already that I’m a nobody, he silently fumed inside.

“And I know your name, Jung Hoseok. I’ve seen you dance too. Though I must admit, at first I didn’t know the reason why my ballet teacher told me to watch you perform. Ballet is so different from hip-hop after all,” she rambled on as his expression turned into an apparent surprise.

So she’s also a dancer too. “But I eventually got why she did, Jung Hoseok,” she finished.

 _Is she complimenting me?_ his cheeks start to color at the thought.

“You are an open-book. Maybe that’s why you dance so well. But still you’re just a nobody,” she continued.

He wanted to say something but hearing her say that word the second time suddenly saddened him, _Will I stay this way forever?_

“You won’t stay that way forever,” she replied as if reading his mind. “You will be somebody in the future. You are not meant to stay here in Gwangju, Jung Hoseok,” she said almost cryptically.

He gulped trying to swallow that lump on his throat. _That’s what I’ve been feeling all this time too._

He had the most embarrassing urge to cry, just to let out all the emotions he’s been feeling. He took a shaky breath instead, finally looking at her again straight in the eye.

“How do you know all this? You are just a stranger,” he replied to her, trying to gather his wits.

“Because I just know,” she said almost impatiently.

“Hmm give me your number,” she took her phone from her pocket.

“Why—what..? are you trying to hit on me? Are you a stalker?,” he said almost horrified. He didn’t know he had stalkers!

She raised her eyebrows at him then shook her head at his reaction. At that he was relieved.

“Listen. Give me your number so that you can repay me for predicting your future. You will give me one favor, whatever, whenever,” she said.

She sounded ridiculous but she spoke so surely.

Does this girl really think he can achieve more? Jung Hoseok did not believe in fate or destiny. He viewed life positively with faith, expressing himself through his artwork. But it was just that. He wasn’t mysterious in any sense and equally not a fan of mysteries or supernatural. But there was just something amazing about this girl, saying these words to him at the exact moment of his raging self-doubt. He was surprisingly assured at her words.

As if moved by an unseen force, he took his phone out and mechanically recited the digits to her.

“Thank you. Remember our deal, Jung Hoseok. One favor, whatever, whenever,” she repeated to him.

“Hey, how will I know it’s you? What’s your name?,” he asked her.

“I will introduce myself as Cheonsa. Lee Cheonsa,” and with that she smiled at him.

_**Heart beat.** _

Eight years have passed. He is not only known as Jung Hoseok anymore. He is now JHope, member of the world-wide phenomenon Bangtan Sonyeondan or BTS.


	2. SHADOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The life you hoped for, the life you wanted  
> The life you chose; you achieved everything without regrets”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! For questions, message me anytime <3 - GG

It started the day Hoseok’s antique cellphone chimed and they saw their goofy Hyung freeze up, his face in pure disbelief.

They just wrapped up with press conference for their upcoming tour and were in high spirits as the media received the announcement with another level of enthusiasm. It will be another smash-hit tour, everyone felt the energy from that prediction.

  
They were beginning to loosen up and throw some jokes when the moment was interrupted by that innocent chime from the flip-phone. They jokingly called it antique to make fun of Hoseok. They couldn’t help it, they can’t figure out why he kept such an outdated model (and regularly maintained it) when he already had the latest phone model. Their usually open sunshine would just smile dashingly, trying to hide from the curious questions. He faithfully carried that phone for 8 years ever since they knew him. It never rang or made a sound. Nobody texted or called that phone.

  
_Except today._

  
Hoseok stopped on his tracks, the other staff milling about him oblivious to his shocked state. But the rest of the members’ curiosity was captured. He immediately opened the phone to quickly read the message. His eyes suddenly turned misty, as if he was close to crying.

  
“L-listen, guys, I need to go,” he told them in a clipped tone. Another second, he looked at Yoongi and gave him a nod. Yoongi looked at him knowingly.  
While the rest of the members can’t detect whether he is sad or in trouble or just simply too excited.

  
Without waiting for their reply, he rushed to approach their security detail and together they exited the building.

“Ah, Yoongi hyung what just happened?,” Jungkook asked. Yoongi just shrugged. They noticed how he also turned into himself thinking deeply about Hoseok’s sudden rush to get somewhere.

  
And after that curious night, Hoseok began to rush home as soon as practice or any events are done. He did not practice overtime anymore at the dorm’s or Big Hit’s studio. Instead, he had a studio added in his own apartment. And they even learned he began to cook and eat in his own space.  
He was the same warm and perky Hoseok. Yet they also knew something has changed. Definitely.

  
**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

  
She plopped down the fluffy sofa, too tired to take her coat off. She was feeling the relief of shedding her ball cap and now her long curly hair is free from being kept. Ballet practice has been especially grueling that day since her mentor is grooming her to be promoted from First Soloist to Principal ballerina.

 _Lee Cheonsa, you are going to move on to the next tier even if it’s the last thing I’ll do,_ ¬she remembered her teacher telling her.

  
Some days she thought if this is still worth it. It was too tiring work, her limbs limp and drained of energy after every practice session. She has to practice long hours, never having any more time to pursue other things women her age usually do. It was literally blood, sweat, and tears. Yet she loved ballet and everything it represents: art, beauty, elegance but underneath it all the patience, hard work, and unbreakable perseverance.

  
Lee Cheonsa relished the stark contrasting of these disciplines and felt a surge of pride within her. She express herself this way and through this, she is finally slowly reaching her dream.

  
She was beginning to succumb to sleep when the electronic buzz of the door signaled that someone is entering.

  
“Welcome home, Hoseok,” she called out and didn’t look over to see him approach. She was simply too tired to even stand up and meet him.

  
The footsteps stopped and she finally looked up. But instead of meeting Hoseok’s familiar face, she realized she was staring at a pale face, with light gray fringe. A stoic face to match an unamused expression. Dark eyes mirroring a sort of a calm storm. A beautiful one.

  
“Who are you?,” he asked her.

  
She was looking up at him when suddenly she felt her neck cramp from the action. She broke eye contact and slowly massaged the area as she felt the upcoming headache followed by her vision being blurry.

  
“I’m sorry, my neck hurts.. could you..?,” she began to say. Observing her, he proceeded to sit down opposite her to relieve her from the position.  
_Thank God,_ she thought.

  
“I’m Lee Cheonsa. And based from what I can remember from the photos, you must be Min Yoongi,” she deduced.

  
He didn’t reply to her but instead stared. She did not budge from his scrutiny.

  
“Are you the one who texted Hoseok a month ago?,” he asked, already starting to figure things out.

Out of all the members, he is the only who has an inkling what had happened based on the secret Hoseok told him. One particular night they were up writing songs in his apartment. Alcohol was involved so Hoseok was extra talkative as he explained the sentimentality behind his antique phone. He was waiting all this time for this girl to send him a message, to claim the favor she asked him in exchange for her prophetic words.

  
This was the girl who predicted Hoseok’s future. And that always intrigued him but he just never showed it. This mystery person was with a face now, she was ordinary to look at but those light brown eyes cannot be mistaken anywhere. They were big and clear but they held so much behind them.

  
“Yes, it’s been 8 years since I talked to him in Gwangju,” there was a hint of wistfulness in her voice. “That day I simply told him what he can become. Hoseok got everything he wanted, this was the life he hoped for. He chose this path without regrets,”

  
Yoongi stared at her trying to read her. He discovered she carefully hid her emotions.

  
“He is successful now, definitely rich with lots of money. Are you here to get some of that?,” he asked rather bluntly.

  
She may be the long-awaited mystery girl but she may also have hidden agendas. He trust himself a good judge of character so it’s now time to put her to the test.  
He expected her to be flustered and offended but he was surprised when she was not a bit perturbed.

  
“I’m not here to steal from him,” with that she sighed tiredly, meeting his steady gaze. He can now see the darkness underneath her eyes and noticed the way her limbs rested now limply on both sides of her.

  
“I’m just here for a short while, I am only seeking his protection,” with that she yawned, quite unladylike.

  
“Sir Min Yoongi, do you know why shadows exist? Do they follow you too?,” she trailed as she began to close her eyes.  
Her question made him think. Why is she talking about shadows? Yes, I know about shadows.

  
He didn’t even hear the door open as he was left deep in thought finding a new melody and lyrics. Staring at the sleeping girl in front of him like solving a puzzle.

  
“Cheonsa! I’m home. Did you eat?—oh,” It was Hoseok who spoke. He found Cheonsa and Yoongi at the living room: the former asleep while sitting, still with coat on and Yoongi with a rather serious atmosphere around him.

  
“Yoongi, ahh. I can explain…?,” he said awkwardly at his co-member. He didn’t plan for Yoongi to discover this way. He wanted to introduce Cheonsa formally to everyone but it’s now a month. He hadn’t had the chance since Cheonsa was especially busy with her practice while they are also double timing their schedules.

  
Maybe it’s easier this way that Yoongi already knows. He already knew her somehow since he told him about the girl he met near the river of his hometown (he confessed while being drunk) He mused at the memory because he ranted so much that night, thoroughly frustrated that she had not contacted him for so long. He was dying to show her how far he has come.

  
“It’s okay, we talked already before she fell asleep. Why is she so tired anyway?,” Yoongi finally replied.  
With that Hoseok looked at her sleeping form. He always found her that way almost every night when he comes home. She is usually too tired to even transfer to the guest room. He took the spare blanket folded neatly on the other sofa, the one he readies in cases like this (which is a regular thing already).

  
He proceeded to kneel down next to her and guided her to a lying position. He also took her socked feet so it wouldn’t touch the floor. He then covered her with the blanket.

Yoongi marveled at Hoseok’s actions. It was the first time he saw Hoseok being so gentle with a girl. (Well for the record, they never really had much interaction with girls)

  
“She dances ballet you know. She will audition by next week for this lead role that’s why she comes home tired all the time,” he explained with a smile, almost proudly.

  
“Listen, Yoongi, I’m not really sure how to tell the other members about her. She is here because of desperate circumstances,” he said as a serious expression foreign to their sunshine member began to appear.

  
“She told me she is seeking your protection. And she began talking about shadows. Hoseok, I care for you as a friend. Tell me, is her problem affecting you in some way?,”  
Other people might find Yoongi’s words offensive but only he and the members know this is just his personality. This is how he expresses himself. Beneath the frank words, Hoseok sensed the worry in his voice. Yoongi can be unbothered at times but he is a caring friend. He would want to help whenever they’re feeling sad or in trouble.  
He smiled at him assuredly.

“Don’t worry Yoongi, being a member of Bangtan ensured I have enough power to grant her the favor she asked me,”

  
“But protection from what?,” he wanted more information. Hoseok scratched his head.

  
“I know it’s very vague right now. But I really feel it best that she be the one to tell you guys. It’s very personal,” he explained patiently.  
Yoongi reached over to squeeze his shoulders.

  
“Hoseok, I know her being here changes a lot of things. I have tons of questions, for example, If Hyerin or Bang PD knows about your current set-up. But I assume if you kept this up this whole time, you must have gotten some sort of approval from the management,”

  
“Funny enough, Bang PD nim actually knows Cheonsa’s teacher and mentor. He approved of the setup knowing who she is and her background. It just fell into place I guess,” he mused. “Yoongi, things might change but there’s one thing that will always remain: I will always continue to do my work with passion and complete dedication. I will always be the same Hoseok, Bangtan’s best,” he smiled his signature Hobi smile.

  
Yoongi managed to smile back a little.

  
“I know, I will kill you if you try to slack off. Anyway, just try to remember we’re your brothers. We will do anything to help and protect you. And if now it means we have to extend it to Cheonsa, we will. No questions asked,”

  
Hoseok smiled wider, happy to gain Yoongi’s support and acceptance.

  
“Thank you very much, Yoongi,”

  
**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

  
2 days have passed since that conversation.

And once again, Yoongi was in Hoseok’s apartment this time returning the coat Hoseok left last night at the studio. They were working on the final details of the music for a new project and it had gotten so late already. Because of tiredness, Hoseok forgot to bring the thing. If not for Hoseok’s whining he wouldn’t be here in the first place (PLEASE YOONGI RETURN MY CHANNEL COAT! I WILL DIE). Thus, after spending the day resting since its one of their rare day offs, he went to Hoseok’s apartment to return the expensive coat.

  
He let himself in since he knows the passcode, that’s how he was able to get in last time too. He already texted Hoseok he was in the apartment when he didn’t find him there. He made himself comfortable playing the electric keyboard near the window while waiting for him to come back from Jungkook’s apartment (which is on another floor). Moments later he heard the door open and thought it was Hoseok finally coming in.

  
“Oh. Min Yoongi ssi, good afternoon,” she give him a slight bow when she entered. It was Cheonsa uncovering the facemask over her face and taking off the ball cap from her curly hair.

  
“You’re early. Hoseok told me you usually finish late with your classes,” he looked up from the electric keyboard to look at her.

  
“My mentor told me to take a rest, my ankle is hurting a bit. And my recital’s already in 3 days,” she replied absently as she began taking off her coat and put away her things.  
She unceremoniously plopped down the sofa and sighed tiredly.

  
“Is your ankle killing you?,” he asked. He didn’t miss how she limped a bit a while ago.

  
“It’s actually not that bad. It’s just annoying,” she said flatly. For an outsider, it may seem like a conversation of the stoics.  
He stood up wordlessly, rummaged through the kitchen and came out with hot compress. He gave it to her and she accepted the offering. He now sat opposite her again, the same as last night.

  
“Uh, thank you Min Yoongi ssi. You didn’t need to do that,” she said sounding a bit shy quickly turned to press the hot compress on her left ankle.  
Why is she suddenly shy now?, he mused inwardly.

  
“Just call mi Yoongi,” he said noting she had been very formal so far. “Don’t ignore an injury like that. It could cause problems for you in the future. I’ve been there, Hoseok too,” he told her.

  
There was a silence between them. She’s processing what he just said since he also heard that a lot of times from Hoseok in the past month.  
“I will try to keep that in mind,” she gave him a small smile. The one she also gives to a hysterical Hoseok who was overly caring. It was her thank you smile in exchange for the care shown by other people.

  
Yoongi was caught off guard by her change of expression. Who knew she could smile like that? He immediately turned away to look at one of Hoseok’s painting on the wall. Trying to keep distracted as another feeling surfaced in his heart.

  
She let out another sigh. This time she got a pillow and made herself comfortable. She is preparing to sleep again, he observed.

  
“What is the view from the top, I wonder. I’m a struggling artist, it’s been years now too. Yoongi, you’ve been there, with BTS. Tell me about it,” she said drowsily and yawned. She asked him as if she wanted a bed time story to be told to her. She actually did her best to open her eyes and even turned to him.

  
He now concluded that she is really the honest and blunt kind. She will ask the most unusual questions too.

  
She patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts while battling her heavy lids.

  
“The view from the top is beautiful, exhilarating, and amazing. There is so much spotlight too. All the eyes on you. Just as you predicted, Hoseok became someone. The 7 of us became the BTS, we are known around the world now. It’s safe to say we have achieved so much at this point in time. We can honestly just go forward from here,”  
He watched her give in to her sleep. Noting the even breaths she took.

  
“But Cheonsa, the brighter the light, the more intense the shadow becomes. There will always be that shadow looming. They can get overwhelming at times but all you have to do is make peace with them,” he continued even as she slept.

  
He saw her shiver a bit and wondered where Hoseok placed the blanket from last night. It wasn’t in one of the sofas.  
“Yoongi, sorry man, you were waiting so long. That damn brat kookie, I’m gonna get him for taking my coupons,” Hoseok came into the room looking frustrated and sat down at the empty spot huffing.

  
“Did he manage to beat you again in push-ups?,” he asked Hoseok.

  
“Yes, I swear that kid is a monster,” Hoseok pouted. But he came out of it after looking on the sofa looking at the sleeping Cheonsa.

  
“Oh she’s early. Hmm is her ankle hurting again?,” he observed the hot compress on her foot.

“Yeah, that’s why she was told to rest,” Yoongi replied.

  
“That’s the third time this month. She shouldn’t be pushing herself too much,” Hoseok could only sigh.

  
“Well, we weren’t exactly careful too when we started out. Remember how sometimes one of us gets injured, the worse ones even during tours?,” Yoongi pointed out. Hoseok chuckled.

  
“Hey we learned to be careful along the way. We worked hard, pushed ourselves to the limit. Come to think of it, we definitely look as tired as her when we first started out,” Hoseok said amused.

  
Yoongi became silent and Hoseok contented himself by waiting patiently for his stoic brother.

  
“Hoseok, I wasn’t able to tell her about the shadows because she fell asleep already,” Yoongi said. Hoseok immediately understood as Yoongi was speaking about them yesterday as they were finishing the project.

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be here to tell her what to do with them,” Hoseok smiled at him assuring.


	3. Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this can no longer resonate  
> No longer make my heart vibrate  
> Then like this may be how  
> I die my first death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! <3- GG

Bang PD nim has a healthy relationship with the members of BTS. He listens to them, they listen to him and together all of them arrive at a consensus on how to express their music best. With all honesty, it has not always been like that at first. Big Hit was a small company, and with minimal resources they need to find the right talent or else, it will be the end of them. He had to be strict and meticulous. He needed to evaluate critically and shape each member to achieve their maximum potential.

BTS’ success was not overnight. It took a whole company to elevate the group in the national and worldwide stage. And now they are reaping the fruits of their labor. BTS now dominates.

Hoseok is particularly comfortable around Bang PD. He views him as his mentor who challenges him to explore growth. And with Hoseok’s personality, he easily admires people who are passionate like him. 

So when that night, Bang PD told him he will also go to Cheonsa’s ballet recital, he was particularly excited. Cheonsa had invited him to come in the first place adding that he need not be worries of security. The event was strictly for the patrons of the Korean National Ballet Company.

“Hoseok, did you know Cha Eun sang ssi is one of our company’s stock holders?,” Bang PD told him as they seated on the VIP balcony with the perfect view of the stage at the night of the recital.

Hoseok nodded his head and smiled. 

“Fate really works in mysterious ways my dear boy. If it was any other situation, I would not have allowed just any girl to live with you, well not yet that is. I know you’re all bound to settle down someday,” Bang PD chuckled at his own comment. 

While Hoseok’s cheek tinged red with shyness at the topic. If the ARMY hears this, all hell will break loose, he thought to himself.

“Cha Eun Sang actually invited me tonight to show me how invested she is in this girl. While you have been personally requested by Ms. Lee. Is it true she predicted your success, Hoseok, back when you were still in Gwangju?,” he asked curiously. 

“Yes sir,” he smiled fondly at the memory. “You can say it was my first brush with fate,” 

“Well lucky you, the second time may be even better,” Bang PD said in amusement. 

The start of the recital was then announced shortly. It was actually a recital to evaluate the dance company’s members and who will promoted.

Soon, it was Cheosa’s turn. She chose a variation for Giselle, dressed in a blue and white flowing dress that reached just above her ankle. She played the role of the hopeful Giselle, passionate about dancing.

The moment she started her piece, Hoseok’s eyes was glued to her. The curly hair, was tucked safely in an intricate braid, showing her prominent cheekbones. Her lean muscles accentuated her built. Her strong leg muscles making sure she made the precise moves; each limb stretching into elegance. 

Cheonsa clearly had that attractive visuals when dancing: her face, her form and technique is simply outstanding compared to the others on the stage. She made that stage her own when she danced her role.

Or maybe he is just too biased. He knows a bit about ballet and he is a bit familiar with Jimin’s style of contemporary dance which also integrates ballet. 

But this time, this moment, he is seeing talent. And a smile automatically graced his handsome face. His eyes literally shining being moved by her powerful performance. He is simply very proud of Cheonsa- the first ballerina he knew personally.

The whole show was a success and the performers received a standing ovation at the final curtain call. He clapped too with much enthusiasm and resisted the urge to shout her name.

Cheonsa was beaming as well, clearly feeling the rush of a completed performance warmly responded by the audience. She also looked towards the direction of Hoseok giving him a big smile.

She smiled at me, he thought dreamily. 

“Well that was quite an impressive performance from Lee Cheonsa. No wonder Eunsang ssi chose her as protégé,” Bang PD nim commented beside him. 

Hoseok could only beam proudly still clapping to cheer on Cheonsa. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Afterwards, Hoseok and Bang PD nim proceeded to the Executive’s Lounge where Ms. Cha Eunsang is. Hoseok excitedly carried the beautiful bouquet of flowers to give to Cheonsa. As soon as they entered, Ms. Cha greeted them. 

“Thank you for coming, Bang Si-hyuk ssi, Hoseok ssi,” like him, she was also smiling after Cheonsa’s performance. 

“Cheonsa is indeed a fine talent Eunsang ssi. Any chance you can let her audition in our company to become an idol?,” he asked her jokingly. 

“That’s nonsense Bang, Cheonsa is meant to become a prima ballerina—an international one. That’s why I am giving her all the opportunity she can have to succeed. That talent must be shown to the world,” Eunsang said proudly.

“You know I’m only kidding. That darling girl deserves all the spotlight in the ballet world. By the way, where is she so that we personally congratulate her?,” Bang asked. 

“Ah here she is,”

Cheonsa approached them, she is now wearing a pale blue long sleeved, flowy dress that reached her ankles paired with some strappy black sandals. Her hair was still in a bun but her make up was mostly removed. Nevertheless, her cheeks naturally blushed with happiness from getting to perform.

Hoseok stepped forward to give her the bouquet. 

“You were great out there, Cheonsa. Really really,” he told her.

“Thank you Hoseok ssi,” she smiled at him, that shy smile. The white roses matched her light brown eyes. She then looked to Cha Eun Sang.

“Ms. Cha, did you like my performance?,” she asked her eyes full of anticipation. Instead the older woman embraced her and patted her on the back.

“My dear girl, you will rise like a star in the sky and I will be with you every step of the way,” she told her, her smile undeniable. 

Cheonsa’s eyes actually stung with tears but she held them at bay. She then turned to Bang PD nim and gave him a deep bow.

“Sir Bang PD nim, thank you for coming but most of all, thank you for allowing my current arrangement with Hoseok ssi,” she told him. 

“Don’t mention it darling girl, I now realize why Cha Eun Sang is supporting you. You have my support as well. Mostly now because it seems you are immensely inspiring one of BTS’ most hardworking lads,” he squeezed Hoseok’s shoulders and laughed. Said lad immediately turned red. 

Hoseok was about to reply when a man suddenly stopped in front of them.

Upon recognizing the person, Cheonsa visibly paled as she automatically clutched the bouquet in a strong grip. She stepped back safely behind Hoseok who was the nearest to her.

“Now, now, that’s just rude Lee Cheonsa,” he said with a smirk. The man was a Japanese, the same height as Hoseok and appeared to be in his late thirties. It was no other than the CEO of Mitsuhi industries, Mr. Len Mitsuhi. 

“Mr. Mitsuhi, you are clearly violating the terms of the restraining order. If you stay here for another second, I’m afraid I’ll have to contact the authorities,” Eun Sang spoke in a steely voice.

This very man was the obstruction in Cheonsa’s career as a ballerina and even successfully caused trouble in her personal life. 

“Ms. Cha Eunsang, I’m just here to give her my greetings--,” he began to say but Eunsang cut him off.

“Whatever you say will not change the fact that you have threatened and endangered the life of my student. You have caused her harm and for that I will never forgive you,” she stated while looking at him with murderous eyes.

“No forgiveness needed since nothing was committed in the first place,” he commented with malicious laugh. He gave a once over to Bang PD nim and Hoseok and he instantly recognized them.

“Oh, this is quite interesting. Big Hit Company huh? My apologies for ignoring you Bang Si-hyuk ssi. And what’s your name again, pretty boy?,” he turned to Hoseok ssi who was dangerously calm.

Hoseok stepped forward to meet him eye level.

“Jung Hoseok. And please be careful who you step on. You might just meet your match,” 

She looked up and saw Hoseok’s back who was successfully shielding her from the view of the vile man who disrupted her life. She was surprised by Hoseok’s tone. Gone was the cheery tone but instead replaced with a deadly tone.

Moments before, the images of a destroyed dorm, all their belongings trashed, the windows and glasses broken was sending a wave anxiety over her. It happened to her 3 times and she had to endure the pressure and pain of moving and starting again. Until they realized who the enemy was and they decided that the only way to protect her is to move her to a place with high level of security.

“We’ll see about that,” there was a trace of irritation in Mr. Mitsuhi’s voice as he turned away. He looked obviously unnerved at the fact that he did not intimidate Hoseok the slightest bit. 

Cheonsa reached out to touch Hoseok’s arm. She wanted to ask so many questions as her mind filled with guilt, shame and fear over what happened and what might happen. She needed to ask him if she was being too much of a burden. Maybe it’s not too late to look for another place and stop bothering Hoseok.

But she stopped her thoughts as soon as she saw Hoseok’s gentle and concerned eyes. He then grasped her shoulder and went lower to look her straight in the eyes.

“Lee Cheonsa, always remember, I am here to fulfill that favor. No take backs, okay? Don’t worry about it,” he told her and smiled.

She could only nod as the tight knot in her chest unfurled, clearly comforted by Hoseok’s words of assurance.  
\--

Lee Cheonsa is a simple girl. Her life revolved around ballet and chasing her dream to become prima ballerina and performing in the international stage someday. She doesn’t need a lot of things as her family provided her with enough to support her dreams. Her friends are her co-ballerinas whose lives also revolve around ballet and her mentor Ms. Cha Eun Sang, her confidante.

She never went to university as she joined the KNBC at age 19. She never imagined 3 years have passed already as ballet is such a demanding craft. But she doesn’t particularly care, she liked that she can focus on one thing and one thing only. All this time, her life revolved around practicing, rehearsal, recitals and the occasional auditions. 

But now, being faced with the dilemma of actually living with a very popular idol (due to a series of unfortunate events) has changed her perception on the matter. And said idol was the one whom she talked to randomly, at age 13, when she was still in her hometown in Gwangju. She is ashamed to admit that she somehow failed in the “being up to date” department. I feel old so suddenly, where has time gone?, she could only sigh at herself.

You see, she knew Hoseok has made it to BTS, heard all the news of how they were making waves all over the world, catching snippets of their performances here and there and even saw big billboards with them on it. Heck, she even watched a commercial once where they endorsed a product.

But she didn’t even bother to discover them. Am I that busy? she asked herself. So that particular day she promised herself to make an effort to get to know them better since sooner or later, she will have to meet them.

But to be honest, she never imagined that she would ask Hoseok for that one favor. She was well on her way on making her dreams a reality, she was contented with the fact that somehow her words have encouraged him. Actually, it wasn’t even a prophecy or a premonition or even knowing the future. She looked at him and just answered him without a thread of doubt at what he’s capable of. 

He asked what should he do and she simply answered he should go and achieve his dreams. He was at war with himself, and she, the only fortunate one who happened to be around, gave him an objective take on things. The part about the favor was just something her 13 year old mind had devised. Who knows I could get him to bring me to Paris or something, yes that was what she thought of exactly. 

And against all odds, Hoseok made it and debuted. She was 16 years old that time, already auditioning herself for the KNBC. That news pushed her more to pass and achieve that step in towards her dream.

I should thank him for that too, she thought to herself.

She tucked her curly hair behind her ears and began to scan the CD rack display near the tv set. She was dressed in comfy sweat pants and oversized yellow hoodie and was actually intending to stay in all day to complete her mission. It is Sunday, so there was no work. No overtime work too as they are taking break in production.

“Now what should I listen to first,” she whispered to herself as she let her finger slide from one title to another.

“Hmm it makes sense to start at the beginning,” she concluded as she picked up a CD with the black cover and gold embossed lettering of BTS: it read 2 Cool 4 Skool.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hoseok hummed while he strode towards his apartment. He was in a good mood as he was able to catch a small break from work. He was hoping to invite Cheonsa for lunch. He knows a restaurant they can go (with good security, he made sure of it). They can even go in disguise just for the fun of it. He complained to her a week ago how she doesn’t go out that much. She was too focused on her ballet, but Hoseok thinks that it would do her good to also relax and get some time off. That’s what he usually does too when he feels the burn out creeping in or when he’s too tired. That right there is his secret in always keeping his spirits up.

He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the music playing. It was Magic Shop, and it was already at his part too. He was curious, Did Cheonsa play our music the whole morning? This thought perked him up and he hoped she listened to his mixtape too.

He was about to call out to her when he spotted her on the carpeted floor, her knees up and her face buried on her arms. Her curly hair in disarray about her as her shoulders shook visibly.

The background music added to that moment, seeing her like that. What happened? He approached the CD player and turned the volume down then went to her.

He knelt down and gently placed his hands on her right shoulder-just a light tap.

“Cheonsa, hey, why are you crying?,” he asked worriedly.

She looked up at him, her face red and tears streaming down her face. Light brown eyes clearly in distress. Her expression tugged at his heart. She then gave him his phone to read an email.

It said she didn’t make the spot for Prima Ballerina. Hoseok now understood why she’s crying. He was about to offer her comfort when she spoke.

“I-I wasn’t gonna cry,” she told him and wiped the tears that stubbornly fell with the back of her long sleeves. “I mean I am used to being rejected. The KNBC rejected me 3 times before Eunsang ssi helped me train so that I would pass. At times, I didn’t make the cut when I auditioned for a role,” she explained in a hoarse voice.

“But when this song played, the dam just opened and I couldn’t help but cry. I was already listening to your music this whole morning,” she said and hiccupped. “But damn it,” she cried harder. Hoseok felt his heart about to explode at the sight of her crying. He could relate to the pain of being rejected and he knows how miserable the feeling is. He flashback to the time when he was rejected at JYP Entertainment when he auditioned all those years ago. 

“I worked hard for that role, I gave my everything. I practiced harder than anyone else, Hoseok. I should have been accepted, I wanted that promotion so badly. I have worked so hard, so so hard,” 

At this, he couldn’t stop himself from embracing her. He just let her cry, holding her as her shoulder shook from another wave of crying.

After a few minutes, she managed to calm down. But somehow she didn’t have the strength to even sit up. She was practically leaning in to him for support. Hoseok didn’t mind, she’s a light weight anyway. They were both sitting down already, with her leaning comfortably into his chest.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” she said in a hoarse voice. “Did I mention already I listened to your music this morning?,” she told him. She didn’t even look up, she just continued allowing her limbs to relax, her head under Hoseok’s chin.

“Yes you did,” he said and smiled. He was relieved she was finished crying already. He didn’t want to see her cry ever again.

“Hey mama, ijen naege gidaedo dwae eonjena yeope. Hey mama, naege akkimeopsi jusyeossgie. Beotimmogieossgie, Hey mama,” she sang with a bit of stuffy nose. “I miss my mom, she always knows what to do,” she told him drowsily.

Hoseok chuckled at her attempt to sing. But he was also happy she listened to their music, and particularly remembered the one he wrote. He embraced her a bit tighter and smiled fondly.

“Your mom misses you too, a lot. She says she’d like you to sleep for now, Cheonsa. Everything will be alright when you wake up,” he told her. 

“Thank you…. Hoseok,” she told her as she drifted off to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Cheonsa! Cheonsa! I have exciting news!,” Ha Eun, her friend told her as they were finishing up for the day. 

She looked at her friend smiling slightly at her infectious mood. 

“I got some tickets to go to a fanmeet and I’d like you to come with me,” Ha Eun squealed in delight. “I know you have been down since they didn’t promote you. I believe this will really cheer you up. And I don’t know if you really like idol groups or what but I promise you will like them and also we will eat some yummy desserts right after,” 

Cheonsa looked at her friend and her smile turned softly. She appreciated the efforts of Ha Eun in cheering her up.

“We’re supposed to be on a diet Ha Eun, “ she reminded her.

“Well screw dieting today, with the calories we’re burning, I’m sure we have enough room,” Ha Eun pouted. 

Cheonsa laughed at her expression and Ha Eun joined in the laughter too.

“Come on let’s go, I’m treating you for desserts since you must’ve spent a fortune on those fanmeet tickets. By the way, which idol group are we seeing,” Cheonsa told Ha Eun. 

“THE ultimate one,” Ha Eun emphasized as her eyes gleamed with excitement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

And Cheonsa was right, she already saw it coming. The packed venue, the strict security detail, the thick air of excitement and anticipation, and best give away, the 7 posters of beautiful men on the portal to the venue.

It was a BTS fanmeet.

Beside her Ha Eun was giddy with excitement bringing the artwork she made as gift to each of the boys while she was holding 7 pieces of sunflowers (given to her by Ha Eun) so that she could also have something to give them.

“Ah Ha Eun how were you able to get 2 tickets for this event?,” she asked curiously. She knows how difficult it is to get tickets for BTS’ fanmeet, every person would fight tooth and nail to get this one of a kind chance. I’m actually taking Hoseok for granted, aren’t I?, she thought how lucky she was to be living with an actual super star idol.

“Well my dear Cheonsa, being one of the leaders of ARMY in South Korea comes with its perks. You’re looking at the most loyal ARMY ever. It’s only natural that I am updated in events like this,” Ha Eun said proudly.

“And here is my other gift to you,” Ha Eun handed her a pink CD with the title Map of the Soul: Persona.

“I am giving you BTS, the gift of music,” Ha Eun said. “Cheonsa, there is more out there, you know. Our ballet and craft will always be here but there is always something wonderful about meeting other people, getting to know them and liking them,” she said solemnly.

Cheonsa considered her friends words and realized the wisdom behind it. She automatically thought of Hoseok and how he also wanted her to take a break from time to time. She smiled at that and proceeded to hug Ha Eun, a rare display of affection, to express her thank you. Ha Eun returned her embrace.

“My dear friend, everything will be alright,” Ha Eun whispered to her softly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Let’s get this show on the road, guys,” Namjoon declared to the rest of the members as they were walking towards the stage where they will take their place for the fanmeet. 

“Hoseok hyung, don’t try to goof around the ARMY too much okay?,” Jungkook began to tease his hyung.

“Ha! That’s my exact charm, Kookie! And who are you talking disrespectfully to?,” Hoseok proceeded to playfully place Jungkook into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

“Hya! Stop it Hyung!,” Jungkook complained but then laughed. He managed to break free into the headlock and tried to arrange his hair.

“Kookie is so confident today, you have really grown when before you were so shy around the ladies,” Jimin commented.

Kookie smiled shyly. In truth, he still has awkward moments but he manages it better now. 

“Oi, Jiminie you’re the one to talk. You’re the one whose ears turn red when you see a pretty noona during the fanmeets,” Tae teased him as he placed an arm around his shoulders.

“That was one time Tae!,” Jiminie complained and pretended to scowl at Taehyung for the comment.

“Was that the tall noona with the wavy long hair from last year?,” Yoongi asked. 

“Yes, that’s the one. Namjoon liked her too,” Taehyung chuckled at that. 

“Hush now kids, it’s showtime,” Namjoon told them with an excited smile. They can already hear the energy and excitement from the waiting fans outside.

And they all lined up to step into the spotlight.

>>>>>>>>>>>

The fanmeet started with much energy from BTS to the delight of everyone. They shared updates and information regarding the new album. Each one then proceeded to say their thank you to all for purchasing and for their support.

It was now time for the fan signing and interaction. Cheonsa couldn’t help but be infected by the atmosphere of the whole place. She could feel everyone’s adoration for BTS and how they worked hard to support their idols. What’s fascinating too is the fact that BTS actually expressed deep appreciation to their fans.

Just the way they interact with them and accept each gift graciously—one can really tell how humble the members are.

Beside her, she saw Ha Eun tear up a bit and even grabbed her arm to squeeze it. She was just brimming with excitement and she smiled at her friend’s mood.

Soon it was Ha Eun’s turn to line up (she will be on the following batch). She could tell that Ha Eun was trying to compose herself talking to each one, she saw her cheeks color as each member complimented her for her gift. Ha Eun was so talented to draw in charcoal a picture of each member. They accepted it with fascination since each drawing was indeed a masterpiece. 

Ha Eun finally finished and now it’s her time to meet each one of them. She was surprisingly nervous. It’s been over a month yet Hoseok did not introduce them to her yet. 

I hope he won’t mind if I introduce myself now, she thought. And a few moments later, it was now her turn. She stepped out into the bright lit stage. 

~~~~~~~~  
“Hello, Ms., what’s your name?,” a smiling Jimin greeted the next fan, a girl with curly long hair, tied half way. A lone sunflower clip pinned her hair. She was wearing a brown jumper dress with white long sleeve shirt underneath and carrying a bunch of sunflowers around her arms.

She looked at him as she presented him her CD. What beautiful brown eyes, he thought. The yellow sunflowers brought light into them.

“It’s Cheonsa,” she continued to stare at him, well at his hair to be exact. 

“You have pink hair, that’s quite fascinating,” she said to him. Jimin smiled at her statement. 

How can he say this, she didn’t look like the typical fan. She looked like it was her first time in a fan meet and she didn’t even plan to be here. 

But there was something about her serene facial expression, so different from the blushing girls who are here in this fanmeet.

“Would you like to try pink hair someday?,” he asked her as he handed her the CD back with his signature already.

“I think Hoseok will freak out. Hmm… but that may be a good suggestion Park Jimin ssi. His expression might be worth it,” she replied. 

“It was nice meeting you Park Jimin ssi,” she bowed slightly and then held out the sunflower. He didn’t know what came to him but he covered his hands on hers as he accepted the flower. 

He smiled broadly as he saw her cheeks blush and she bowed down again hastily to move on.

She’s cute, he thought as he felt his ears heat up with that thought.

~~~~~~~~

“I heard your name is Cheonsa,” a smiling Namjoon greeted her as she handed the CD to him. He overheard her name while she was talking to Jimin.

“Yes, Kim Namjoon ssi. It’s nice to meet you,” she bowed slightly to him. “Hey Namjoon ssi, my friend told me you speak English. Can you indulge me for a second?,” Cheonsa asked him. 

At this Namjoon’s curiosity piqued up. First because she told him she just heard from a friend that he spoke English. Typically all the ARMY knows he is fluent. Second, because this curly haired girl was asking him a peculiar request all the more during a fanmeet. She wasn’t playing him either. She looked quite sincere asking him for a translation.

“Sure, what is it?,” he said with a smile. He could not resist such an honest request.

“A dancer dies twice, once when they stop dancing, and this first death is the more painful,” she carefully said as best as she could in English.

Namjoon recognized the quote from Martha Graham. He read it in a book once before.

“춤을 추지 않으면 댄서가 두 번 죽고이 첫 번째 죽음이 더 고통 스럽습니다,” he told her with a gentle expression as he also reflected on these words. 

He saw her do the same thing, deep in thought until she saw the stage manager signal her to move on. She accepted the CD as he returned it to her.

“Then I guess we’ll have to avoid that Kim Namjoon ssi. Thank you so much,” she bowed to him and gave him the sunflower.

Namjoon accepted it and smiled at her statement. What a mysterious girl, he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, How are you?,” Taehyung greeted her with a dashing smile. His hair was the color of electric blue.

“You guys really have peculiar hair,” she commented instead of answering his question as she handed out the CD.

Taehyung was slightly caught off guard by the comment but it amused him. He laughed out loud.

“Well, that’s part of our charm, honey,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“My name’s not honey, it’s Cheonsa,” she told him.

“Well Cheonsa, do you want to pat my hair? It’s real soft you know,” he told her playfully and leaned more towards her.

She did as told and gave his hair a soft pat. Her hands were gentle as she did so. 

“Look, Yoongi Hyung, this pretty lady is patting my hair,” Taehyung told Yoongi beside him and proceeded to look at her.

Yoongi did not show his surprise when he saw her. She hid her amused look at Yoongi.

“Be quick with it Taehyung, I want to talk to another pretty lady like Ms. here,” Yoongi answered as he turned his focus to the girl in front of him who blushed furiously.

Taehyung turned back to her and signed her CD. He then returned it to her.

“It’s nice to meet you Tae hyung ssi,” she bowed slightly and gave him the sunflower.

The flower was beautiful and he noticed that it matched the little pin in her curly hair. She noticed him staring at it and she took the sunflower pin off to give to him.

He leaned in to allow her to clip the pin on his hair. She clipped it gently, the blue of his hair contrasting sharply with the soft yellow of the hairpin.

“You can return it when I see you again,” she told him as she bowed slightly again and proceeded forward.

When I see her again? he thought curiously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello Yoongi,” she bowed to him and gave her the CD. 

“How’s your ankle Cheonsa?,” he asked her.

“It’s better now, thank you again for last time,” she told him. He returned her the CD after signing it.

“Here, for you,” she handed him the sunflower she was carrying. He accepted it.

“Thank you, Cheonsa,” 

“Wait Yoongi, my friend, she says you are her bias. Can I take a photo of you with the sunflower?,” she told him as she took her phone out.

“Is she the friend who brought you here?,” he asked her.

“Yes, I will ask how you figured it out but I won’t bother. Yoongi is simply very smart,” she smiled at him. A gentle one this time, not like the shy one last time. 

He smirked at her, his signature cool smile. Secretly glad at the compliment.

“Okay, Let’s take that photo then,” he posed with the sunflower and smiled with a peace sign. She took the photo.

“Now let’s take a photo with the two of us,” he told her and got his own phone.

“Oh okay,” she agreed and turned around so that they can face the camera together. Yoongi leaned near her so that they can fit the frame. With the sunflower between them, she took the selfie both of them smiling.

“Thank you Yoongi, my friend will be delighted with this photo,” she told him and bowed slightly again.  
“See you soon, Cheonsa,” he told her.

~~~~~~~

“Is your name honey or Cheonsa?,” a smiling Jin asked her.

“It’s Cheonsa, Kim Seokjin ssi, it’s nice to meet you,” she bowed and gave him the CD. He accepted it and signed.

“How long have you been a fan of BTS? Well I want to guess, you have been our fan for 4 years or 5 years? What’s your favorite album? I hope you like this latest one,” he said making conversation.

“I’m actually not a fan, Seokjin ssi,” she told him. His expression almost fell, his smile faltered a bit. He scratched his head.

“Ehh, Cheonsa ssi, what are you doing here anyway if you’re not a fan?,” he asked patiently.

She looked at him and it seems she’s thinking.

“I’m here because my friend gave me your music as a gift. She said meeting you will make me happy. You see, I’ve been rejected recently and I’ve been sad about it for days,” she told him in honesty.

Understanding dawned on Jin and he recovered from his mild disappointment. He smiled at her gently, empathizing in her situation. He now had the intense desire to try and cheer her up.

“So did we make you happy today? Like your friend thought?,” he asked her.

“Yes. It cheered me up to be here. You and the fans cheered me up,” she smiled at him. 

“Thank you Seokjin ssi,” she bowed and gave him the sunflower. He accepted the bright yellow flower. It actually suited her more than him.

Without thinking, he gave her a pat in the head to comfort her. She looked at him in wonder at the gesture.

“Everything will be alright, Cheonsa,” he told her with encouragement.

“You know what, you’re the 3rd person to tell me that. Maybe three times the charm, Kim Seokjin ssi. Thanks again,” she replied and bowed again before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jeon Jungkook ssi?,” she called his name as she stood in front of him. It seems Jungkook was frozen while staring at her. His dark eyes seemed dazed like he’s dreaming.

In reality, Jungkook was just simply tongue tied to see a very beautiful girl before him. Her curly hair framed her gentle face, her light brown eyes shining and reflecting the color of the sunflower she was holding.

He cleared his throat willing himself to snap out of it. He prevented a blush from creeping on his face.

“I’m sorry. What’s your name, Ms.,” he asked her and smiled at her trying to hide his embarrassment. She gave him the CD which he signed.

“I’m Cheonsa,” she said. “Hmm Jeon Jungkook ssi, what does 0613 mean?,” she asked him looking at the tattoo below his right thumb, at the side of his hand.

He looked at the tattoo she’s pertaining. He recently got it earlier this year. Usually fans don’t ask about his tattoo because they’re too star struck looking at his face. But he is a bit surprised seeing her genuinely interested at his ink. Very different to some fans tend to overlook the fact the he did get an ink, some can’t even get over it.

“It’s a secret Cheonsa,” he replied playfully and placed a finger on his lips and winked at her. “But I will let you guess the meaning,” 

He saw how she creased her forehead in concentration. And to his surprise she began singing just enough for him to hear.

“Geojitmariya You such a liar. See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya. Wae jakku ddan gireul garae ya neona jalhae. Jebal gangyohajin marajwo. (La la la la la).Ni ggumi mwoni ni ggumi mwoni mwoni. (La la la la la). Gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni,”

“No More Dream, that was your debut song, June 13, 2013,” she told him.

Jungkook’s smile widened and nodded.

“And the one on your knuckles is very obvious. It’s for all the people in this room,” she said.

“This is for you too. You’re an ARMY too right?,”

But she didn’t reply but instead just smiled as she gave him the sunflower. He accepted it with thanks.

“It’s nice to meet you Jeon Jungkook ssi,” she said and bowed to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoseok’s beaming smile froze in place seeing Cheonsa in front of him.

“Ah. Hoseok, are you alright?,” she asked him a bit amused by his expression.

“Cheonsa?!” he exclaimed a bit loudly clearly surprised to see her. The other members and some nearby fans turned in puzzlement.

He quickly gathered himself and apologized with his loud exclamation. He gave the other members the i-will-tell-you-later look. 

Why are you here?, was his unspoken question. 

“My friend brought me here to cheer me up. She’s actually your most loyal ARMY. And she also gave me your album,” she read his mind exactly. She then handed to him the CD and he accepted it.

This girl just never ceases to surprise her, worrying him, making his heart jump, even teasing him like this. The amusement in her eyes did not escape him.

But knowing she’s here sent a warm feeling all over Hoseok, adding to the joy of meeting the fans. He is very glad she is looking a bit lively now. It’s been 3 days since she heard the news and cried because of being rejected.

“Here this is for you,” she gave it the sunflower to him. She then bowed deeply.

“Thank you for everything Hoseok, you’re the first one who cheered me up last Sunday. I’m feeling much better now,” she smiled at him.

That smile always manages to catch him off guard. He liked that expression more than her crying face.

“No worries, Cheonsa, no worries,” he told her. “Here I will give this to you in return,” he then proceeded to give her the flower crown on his head.

She looked dainty with the crown on her.

“Even with this flower crown, I don’t think I can look more beautiful than you guys,” she stated.

Hoseok’s face slowly heat up with her direct comment. He coughed to clear his throat.

“But I’m the most handsome one right?,” he still managed to get a compliment out of her.

Cheonsa just smiled at his antics and proceeded to exit the stage.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The fanmeet ended in such a happy way, all fans were contented and satisfied seeing their idols up close and interacting with them. BTS was extra grateful for everyone for their continued support.

But somehow, that event was truly different from the rest because one fan managed to get all their attention. One simply stood out that day.

As soon as they were left alone in the dressing room, Jungkook broke the ice.

“I was so embarrassed a while ago, guys,” he said. “I couldn’t even speak in front of that one fan, you know the one with the curly hair. Did you see me freeze up? Why can’t I get over this?,” Jungkook said in a frustrated tone.

“There, there Kookie, don’t be so hard on yourself. Are you talking about Cheonsa? She’s definitely beautiful, she caught my attention too,” Namjoon said consolingly.

“I found her very interesting too. I think she’s not really our fan, she told me her friend just brought her to the fanmeet to cheer her up. She had just been rejected recently and been feeling down lately,” Jin relayed.

“I also thought the same Jin hyung, I sensed it was her first time to even know about us. But I’d like to think we managed to cheer her up. I had a light feeling talking to her,” Jimin said happily. “But she could have a boyfriend already, she mentioned a guy’s name while we were talking,” Jimin said with a hint of regret.

“I think she more or less said something interesting or peculiar to each of us. But I think mine’s the most interesting one: she said she will see us again and she will get her sunflower clip too,” Taehyung pointed at the clip still in his hair. 

This left them silent right after. Yoongi and Hoseok exchanged looked. I guess I have to tell them now, Hoseok thought. 

“Guys, I have something to tell you,” at this all eyes were on him because he used such a serious tone. This is something he seldom does and only in certain situations.

He cleared his throat. But just as he was about to speak, his phone suddenly rang. He signaled to wait then proceeded to answer the call.

“Hey Cheonsa,” he said to the caller. All of them perked up at the name. Is she the same Cheonsa they’ve been just talking about?

“Yeah we’re still here. Oh you’re gonna go out with your friend? I’ll expect you at home 9:00 pm then. You guys take care, call me if anything happens. Just be careful. Okay. Bye-bye,” he ended the call.

Hoseok looked at each of the member’s confused expression. He sighed since he has some quite an explaining to do.

“Before anything else, I know you guys are super confused but I will just get right to the point,” Hoseok told them in a serious tone.

“About a month ago, you are aware that I received a text on my old phone. I went hastily that time because that text was very important to me. I met the girl from long time ago that I knew back from my hometown. I promised her 1 favor, whatever, whenever,” he smiled at that.

They all know where this is heading now. 

“Long story short, she is now living with me in my apartment. Yoongi knows, he met her already too even before you guys. That girl is Cheonsa, the one you met today at the event,” he finished.

All of them turned quiet obviously trying to absorb the shocking information.

“So you are the Hoseok she mentioned to me,” Jimin put two and two together.

“Eh what did she say?,” Hoseok said worriedly.

“That your expression will be worth it when you see her hair dyed in pink,” Jimin answered.

“Hmm I would freak out. She may not look it but she tends to tease people a lot,” Hoseok laughed at that.

But the rest still looked quiet uneasy with the situation.

Hoseok sighed.

“Look guys, I’m sorry I kept it so long. I just hadn’t had the chance to introduce her to you properly. And just as I’d promised Yoongi when he first met Cheonsa, nothing will change. I will continue working hard for this group, you guys know you are my family,” he assured them. 

“So Yoongi hyung met her already first? That’s not fair,” Taehyung almost pouted.

“That girl just sleeps a lot, it wasn’t much of a first time meeting,” Yoongi stated.

“But hyung, does Bang PD nim know this?,” Jimin asked. 

“Yes he is aware of the set up and allowed it. You know Ms. Cha Eun Sang ssi, right?,” they nodded.

“She is a board member of Big Hit and conincidentally, also Cheonsa’s mentor. She talked to Bang PD about Cheonsa’s situation,” Hoseok answered.

“So wait, why did she have to live with you hyung? Is.. is she in some sort of trouble?,” Jungkook asked him another question.

Hoseok’s face suddenly clouded at that. He tried to hide it, barely.

“In a way Kookie, I had to step in and protect her because I had to keep her safe. That’s why I’m thankful for our place right now as BTS. This career we have built made sure I can do it, I can help Cheonsa,” Hoseok told them sincerely.

“Namjoon,” he turned to their leader. “I’m sorry for keeping this. I know what’s at stake when I took her in. I’m just sorry I wasn’t able to tell you sooner,” he told him.

“And I’m sorry to you guys too, to everyone,” he bowed deeply to show his apology. “It was selfish of me to keep that information for far too long,” 

Namjoon squeezed his shoulder and he looked up.

“It’s okay, Hoseok. No apologies needed. I understand,” Namjoon assured him.

All of them proceeded to give Hoseok a hug which then turned to a group hug. At this, Hoseok thought he was very lucky to have their support. He felt relieved and he actually felt like crying a bit.

“Well, Hoseok, you still have to make it up to us though. I think we deserve another round of proper introduction,” Jin said after they break the hug off. 

“Of course,” Hoseok told them all beaming.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Damn, I’m gonna need to do a bunch of pirouettes to burn those, Cheonsa mulled at all the desserts they ate while going up to the apartment. She was carrying with her a box of cake from the pastry shop where she and Ha Eun ate after the event. 

But she still smiled at herself remembering Ha Eun’s expression and the joy of eating desserts to their hearts content. It was total pleasure to enjoy such delicious desserts. She even purchased cake to let Hoseok taste it.

She keyed in the password of the apartment and declared I’m home as she took off her shoes.

She went to find Hoseok to show him the cake when she stopped on her tracks at the sight before her.

There in the living room was the 7 members of BTS, looking at her.

She froze for a moment but manage to recover somehow.

“Anyone want some cake?,” she asked. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She was now seated on the lone sofa across the room. The rest of BTS surrounded her (thank God Hoseok’s furniture are enough for 7 people). At the moment she felt all eyes on her so she was fidgeting a little from the attention.

She cleared her throat. There’s no backing out now.

“I know this is long overdue,” she said as calmly as she can and looked at Hoseok who gave her a reassuring smile.

“My full name is Lee Cheonsa, 22 years old. I’m a First soloist at the Korean National Ballet Company. I am from Gwangju, that’s where I met Hoseok when I was 13 years old. That day 8 years ago, he promised to repay me with a favor after I predicted his success,” she explained.

She tried to tuck the stray strand in front of her face,

“I told Hoseok that he will become someone in the future. And here he is now, with you guys,” at that she smiled fondly at that fateful meeting.

“Under different circumstances, I might have never reclaimed that favor. I never got in touch with Hoseok over the years because I was working hard chasing my dreams. I was simply happy knowing he achieved his already. I never would have wanted to disturb or bother him, not like this when he’s at the peak of his career,” she said with guilt.

“But things just got out of hand. I realized I needed help with my situation,” by this time she was looking pained already that she had to look down. She was still traumatized by what happened. 

“I-I could choose to forget everything, my dreams. I had endured all difficulty, but what happened this year filled me with so much stress and worry. But when I think of leaving my dreams, I feel literally like… dying,” she confessed.

A few heartbeats came as everyone was overwhelmed by the honest confession from Cheonsa.

“A dancer dies twice. Once when they stop dancing, the first one is always the most painful,” Namjoon said those words and she looked up at him.

“We’d just have to avoid that Namjoon ssi,” she smiled at him in understanding, repeating the words she said earlier.

“In behalf of BTS, we officially welcome you, Lee Cheonsa. Don’t worry anymore, we now understand the situation. And we can see you are important to Hoseok too,” he smiled encouragingly. 

“Leaving your dreams is not an option. Trust us, we’ve been there too, Cheonsa. But we choose to move forward,” Yoongi added.

“Yeah, don’t give up. We now extend our support too,” Jin added.

“Now we won’t wonder why Hoseok hyung comes home right after practice. Turns out you were the reason. We now understand why Hoseok hyung has become quite serious lately too,” Jungkook said.

“Ehh, I’m still your goofy hyung, okay? It’s just my family just got bigger, with Cheonsa being here,” he said with a smile.

“So like we have a new sister now?,” Taehyung exclaimed excitedly.

“I think we have to ask her first Taehyungie,” Jimin told him. 

“So will you, Cheonsa? Do you want to be a part of our family?,” Tae asked her with much enthusiasm.

All eyes anticipated her response.

“It would be an honor,” she said and smiled, a bright one.


	4. Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mix the colors in the palette  
> Pick your filter  
> Which me do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiminie uwu <3

BTS were in the Big Hit studio to practice for upcoming shows. They were already in their 2nd hour of afternoon practice and decided to have some break first. It was intense day at practice since they have to learn the choreography of another song.

Jimin stepped out for a bit outside to get some cold beverage from the vending machine. He was walking down the hallway when he heard music from one of the practice rooms.

He heard his own voice singing Serendipity. Curious, he opened the door to check it out when he saw Cheonsa inside facing her phone, video calling someone.

“Ha Eun, why do I have to watch your video you when you could just teach me this in person?,” Cheonsa complained to her friend.

“Cheonsa, I’m sorry, I still have a meeting with ARMY for the event. Just learn from the video I sent you okay? I know you can get it no time,” Ha Eun placated her at the end of the line.

“And remind me again why I have to dance during this show?,” Cheonsa sighed.

“Because you are my good friend, I volunteered you to join ARMY, pluuuuuss this is the best part , it’s for a good cause,” Ha Eun told her.

“Okay, okay, you owe me Kang Ha Eun,” she said.

“Love you Cheonsa dear, bye!,” Ha Eun replied instead with a chuckle and ended and call.

She then stood up, absently brushing her long skirt. She wore some leggings under them. For top, she had some form fitting black, long sleeve top, with an open neckline. She was barefoot but her ankles had bandages on them

She then proceeded to dance a few of the steps, his voice singing the background. 

She did a quick leap when suddenly she lost her footing and landed roughly on the floor.

“Cheonsa!,” he immediately went inside to help her. He felt his heart leaping from his chest worried because she hurt herself.

She did a hissing sound as she slowly got up and righted her position after legs tangling. She looked up to find Jimin holding her arm, assisting her. 

“Jimin ssi, thank you, sorry you had to see that,” she said. 

“Where does it hurt?,” he asked her serious this time, his gentle features in tension.

She slowly straightened her legs, then rotated each of her ankles. No damage there, she was relieved when she didn’t feel the familiar pain of breaking a bone. 

But when she touched the top of her right leg, she winced at the pain there.

“Just bruised, Jimin ssi,” she told him. He sighed with relief.

“I’m glad you didn’t break anything. Hmm you were too hasty with that leap,” he observed and proceeded sit down on the floor next to her.

“I was, my mind is actually a bit hazy… oh..,” she then looked at the unopened packed lunch on the other side of the room.

“Jimin ssi what time is it?,” she asked him tucking her a stray curly hair and wiping the sweat on her brow. 

“Drop the ssi, just call me Jimin. It’s 3:00 pm already, Cheonsa. Why haven’t you eaten yet?,” he asked her almost exasperatedly.

Before she could answer, he proceeded to take the packed lunch and the bottled water beside it and give it to her. He sat back down on the floor in front of her.

“Eat,” he told her. 

Cheonsa stared at him but then proceeded to open the lunch. She took her first bite while staring at his soft features. How can this guy be so beautiful? 

“Jimin, I didn’t peg you for the stern type,” she said after chewing, and chased it with some water.

He sighed, being patient with her.

“Cheonsa, you have to eat okay? If you’re dieting, let me be the one to tell you, it’s not worth it. I’ve been there, I did it to improve my visuals but in the end, my health suffered, I couldn’t give it my 100%,” 

“Ballerinas control their diets to maintain an ideal weight, you know. Light weight means you can do flawless jumps,” 

“It’s not only the jumps, is it? Ballerinas do it for visuals as well,” he knew exactly about that.

She shrugged, taking in another bite. 

“Ballerinas only do it because that’s what people want to see: lean, lanky dancing, elegant women in tutus, dancing on top of their toes,” she commented.

“Then you have to overcome their opinions. Visuals doesn’t mean anything if you can’t give your 100% in a performance. At the end of the day, their opinions won’t matter. What will matter is how much you stayed true to who you really are,” 

With that she smiled, clearly amused by what he said.

He blinked at her looking puzzled.

“I’m happy to hear that from you Jimin. Don’t worry about me anymore, I’m not the typical ballerina. I don’t care about the visuals, the losing weight, and all those things,” she told him. But suddenly her eyes grew sad.

“But I clearly have a problem with eating. It’s just that I forget to do it. I know it seems stupid, Hoseok has to remind me a million times,” she admitted to him.

“What happened to you Cheonsa?,” he asked her after a few heartbeats. His expression mirroring the sadness she’s showing.

Cheonsa looked at him straight in the eyes. Seeming to find the words to say to him.

“I-,” she turned away, wiping the tear that suddenly fell from her eyes. She quickly cleared her throat and tried to paste a smile on her face. She then proceeded to offer him a bite of her lunch.

“I don’t want to eat alone, Jimin,” 

He doesn’t know if she’s pertaining to that current lunch or all the other times she is left alone to eat by herself. But he indulged her anyway, taking a bite, his heart moved by the girl in front of him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The meeting with the producers ended early that afternoon. As per Hoseok’s suggestion, they continue polishing their choreography, since their comeback performance is just right around the corner.

But as they opened the practice room, they didn’t expect Cheonsa inside.

She was in the middle of the room, sitting down, cross legged, her back to the door. A headset was on her ears as she sang in a clear voice.

It was Jimin’s Serendipity.

She had such a good quality of tone, and even hit the right notes. They were awestruck to hear her singing: Jimin the most because he was the one who originally sang that song. 

Except for Hoseok who already knew that kind of voice from her since she sings almost every morning while preparing to go out.

As soon as she stopped, the boys clapped. She turned around to find them and a blush crept from her face.

Hoseok was grinning proudly, Yoongi, Tae, Kookie, Jimin, were completely shocked. Namjoon and Jin had puzzled looks.

She raised her hands, signaling them to stop from commenting.

“Before you say anything, this is how I internalize before a show. ARMY is organizing an event for children with cancer in Seoul National University Hospital. And Ha Eun, my friend, is one of the organizers. She asked me to dance to Serendipity for the show,” she explained.

“Wow, ARMY is doing that? That’s amazing,” Tae marveled and everyone nodded in agreement. She was cheering inwardly as she successfully diverted the topic.

“So you’re finally an ARMY now, Cheonsa, I’m happy to hear that,” Jin commented while smiling.

“Wait, so she wasn’t ARMY to begin with?,” Jungkook asked puzzled.

“She’s recently joined, ever since she saw us at the fanmeet,” Yoongi deadpanned.

“Hey, she was ARMY ever since she moved in to my place. I converted her,” Hoseok said smugly.

“No, I wasn’t,” Cheonsa deadpanned too.

And then an argument ensued on who made Cheonsa an ARMY.

This is when Namjoon raised his hands and interrupted the argument.

“Quit it guys, what matters is Cheonsa is now part of ARMY, end of story. Let’s just be proud of our fans initiatives,” he stated.

“Are you with Ms. Cha again Cheonsa? You can stay with us while she finishes her Board Meeting,” Jimin offered her.

“Again? Wait, was she here last time?,” Tae asked curiously.

“Yes, she was here practicing,” Jimin informed and looked back to that rather teary lunch with Cheonsa.

“Actually, Ms. Cha dropped me here from the ballet center. I was going home by myself but she told me I shouldn’t. She said I could go home with Hoseok, she didn’t want me to go home alone today,” she explained.

They heard Hoseok sigh.

“Cheonsa, I offered you so many times to have a driver so that you don’t have to go home by yourself. Why won’t you accept?,” Hoseok pouted at her. They had this argument many times before but now it seemed Hoseok wanted to gain leverage with all the members around.

She sighed as the other members wanted to butt in at the point too.

“First, it would be too expensive to have one, second, it would raise too many questions, thirdly I don’t want to trouble you,” she explained.

She saw him about to counter that’s why she stopped him by pinching his cheeks and stretching it. 

“I can afford it,” he said in between the pinching.

“I know you can Mr. Billionaire, I still won’t,” she told him firmly.

“And you guys, don’t try to convince me otherwise either. Or I will give you the pinch,” 

The guys sweat dropped seeing a bit of her sadistic side. No thanks, they thought collectively. 

“Come eat with us later, Cheonsa,” Jimin said instead. 

With that Cheonsa looked at him, this time breaking out into gentle smile. They decided that if an invitation to eat would bring out her smile, they would be sure to do so in the future too.

“It would be nice to eat with you guys,” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Hey Jimin,” Hoseok walked beside Jimin as they were exiting the building after their practice.

“What is it hyung?”

“Asking Cheonsa to eat with us, it was a great idea,” Hoseok grinned at him. “Thank you for that. Since when have you known about her eating problems?,” Hoseok asked him.

“The other day when I found her practicing here. She told me she doesn’t want to eat alone,” he replied. Hoseok smiled in understanding. 

“When we look at her problem, it seems to simple right? She just wants someone to accompany her on mealtimes. Being an idol is everything to me, to us, but at times like this: being faced with a person’s sadness and unable to do anything, it makes me think if I am forgetting anything, something important,” Hoseok said with a hint of sadness.

Jimin understood it to some level but he didn’t pry anymore. His hyung will be able to express it freely in his own time.

“Don’t worry hyung, I will help Cheonsa too as much as I can,” Jimin assured him. With that Hoseok smiled.

“Thank you Jimin,” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When they arrived at the dorm, the food delivery also arrived too. Because of that they were able to set everything up in no time for dinner.

Cheonsa took in the sight in front of her with mixed emotions. Tae and Jungkook fighting over a piece of meat; Yoongi trying to make a wrap and Jin being impatient with his clumsiness just giving him a finished one; Hoseok reaching to pour juice on Jimin’s glass; and Namjoon passing the plate of food around.

She was seated in between Hoseok and Jimin.

In her mind, she was seeing herself with her friends when they lived together in one dorm. Ha Eun was once her roommate too. They would eat together and joke together, they were all the family they had being far away from their hometowns. But all those changed 2 months ago, when she found the dorm ransacked and destroyed, their things thrown around. They were traumatized as to who did it until further investigation showed she was the target.

She was forced to move to another place, all by herself. She didn’t want to endanger her friends all because of a vindictive stalker. That’s also the time she began to start forgetting to eat. She did not want to eat alone, so she purposely forgot. She only remembered when Ha Eun eats with her or her mentor reminds her. Hoseok has been reminder her too, unceasingly, even doing his best to eat with her amidst his hectic schedule.

But still, she couldn’t eat alone. She’d rather not eat at all.

Her throat tightened, tears prickling in her eyes.

“Hey Cheonsa, eat with us. You don’t have to eat alone,” Jimin told her and placed some food on her plate. He noticed how her expression changed from happiness to sadness. 

She nodded and ate the food on her plate. But it’s no use, her tears came but she let it flow. But she continued to eat anyway, letting the taste of the food overwhelm her.

Since when was the last time she ate like this, with other people? She was in pain thinking how it was long since.

Hoseok pat her back to offer her comfort. He noticed her reaction since he was sitting beside her. Jimin noticed too and silently handed her some tissues.

“Hey, Cheonsa, what’s wrong?,” Jungkook who was across her noticed her tears. At this everyone stopped their eating to turn to her.

She smiled through her tears.

“This food is just so delicious,” she said dabbing her eyes but her tears won’t stop.

“We can buy you more food Cheonsa. And I can cook food too. You can eat with us anytime you’d like,” Jin told her gently, trying to understand why she was crying.

“Whatever happened in the past, it won’t happen again. You’re not alone anymore,” Yoongi said knowingly.

“See Cheonsa, it’s not only me who will eat with you. Your oppas will eat with you too,” Hoseok said to cheer her up.

“Hey, is Cheonsa younger than me?,” Jungkook wondered out loud.

“Yes, she’s 5 months younger than you Kookie so you’re not the maknae anymore,” Hoseok answered.

“Then Kookie oppa will share meat with you too. So that you can grow muscles like mine,” Jungkook tried to flex his biceps.

He received a headlock from Tae hyung.

“Don’t show off, I’m getting indigestion,”

At that everyone laughed including her. She felt a warm feeling in her heart, a brand new promise that she won’t be alone anymore.

“Thank you everyone,” she said and with that the heavy feeling in her heart have miraculously evaporated.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the closing portion of the event and Cheonsa was the last one to perform. She took her place center stage, wearing a dark purple sleeveless lace top, black leggings, and pale violet chiffon skirt. She also wore a pair of ballet slippers. Her hair was pinned behind her head, decorated with small white flowers.

She posed before the music could begin. Jimin’s eyes were on her noting the graceful form. Serendipity played and she began to dance to the music. He heard his voice on the background relishing the lyrics, he had always loved that song. 

She danced elegantly interpreting the song through her movement—the joining of fates of two people, a relentless faith to not let go. A leap here, a turn there, she was expressive with every arm and leg movement; the way her body bent expressed longing, hope, and love.

Jimin’s smile was unwavering. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling—it was a wonderful feeling knowing Cheonsa, hearing her sing his song, and right now dancing to his music. He could just imagine himself dancing with her or maybe singing with her hearing her crystal clear voice.

He flashed back to a week ago after they ate dinner together. They were sitting side by side in the car heading home since Hoseok offered to bring him, Jungkook, and Tae Hyung home. (They didn’t bring their cars that night). Tae claimed shotgun so the 3 of them sat on the backseat. Jungkook began to snore while Hoseok and Tae talked about the upcoming performance.

“Hey, Jimin, thank you a while ago,” she turned to him and whispered in a low voice. Jimin turned to the sleepy looking Cheonsa. Her light brown eyes were filled with happiness that moment, not the sadness he saw that day at the practice room.

“No problem, Cheonsa. And I mean it too, no need to be alone anymore,” he whispered back.

“Thank you, somehow, the memory of my destroyed dorm, me leaving and living by myself, all seemed like a bad dream now. Thank you for making me feel that I can begin again,” she continued then her eyes closed already giving in to sleep. She began to lean on him as her body relaxed.

Jimin’s heart ached at her confession. He can understand better now why she was so sad. But at the same time, he was happy that she finally told him. That moment, something happened to his heart. Something warm and good and all he could think of doing is dancing and singing to his heart’s content.

Back to now, the song ended, her kneeling and body bent left side with her hands extending as the final pose. Everyone clapped and the children had a delighted expression seeing such a talented dancer. It’s clear to see hope in their faces, truly touched by that performance.

At that moment, the spotlight was turned off and focused to the back of the venue where he was standing with the rest of BTS. Now it’s time for the real final performance, a thank you to all the ARMY who organized this thoughtful event and to all the children here who deserve so much love and care.

“Bogo shipda, ireoke malhanikka deo, bogo shipda,” the first lines of Spring day was sang by no other than Namjoon. 

The room erupted with a sound of surprise, mostly coming from the back stage where the ARMY organizers are. The parents took time to recognize them but once they heard the excited squeals and the word “BTS” they joined in the excitement. The children were just merely star struck by the angelic hyungs with beautiful voices who are singing for them.

Cheonsa looked at the BTS, her heart filling with happiness for the wonderful surprise. It was such a touching moment to see the kids interacting with the famous idol group, being in awe at them.

She can see Ha Eun literally crying from shock, happiness and amazement by what’s happening. It was everything the organizers ever dreamed about. At the back of their mind, they silently thanked the person who informed BTS about their small event for a cause.

Cheonsa’s eyes met Jimin’s and she saw something indescribable in them, she couldn’t figure it out yet but she chose to focus on the now and gave him a wide smile. Jimin winked at her, charming as usual and proceeded to sing angelically for the audience.

She also gave each member an endearing smile as they also looked her way, doing their best to be as inconspicuous as possible (other women beside her and in front of her almost fainted as their idols look their way, thinking the gazes and smiles was for them).

She felt so proud that she knows them, these guys who are kind-hearted, gentle, and beautiful.


	5. My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what to do with, am I livin' this right?  
> Why am I alone in a different time and space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2021! :) I'm wishing you all a wonderful year ahead, let's continue to be strong amidst this pandemic :) <3 Love and light, GG

Cheonsa’s practice concluded that day and the same as every day when Ha Eun is not there, a gnawing feeling in her gut increased as she walked down the exit. Ha Eun was sick that day so no one could accompany her to the subway. The incident caused her anxiety being alone in exiting the KNBC building, she prefer having someone with her , walk with her to the subway.

As she steeled herself and reminded herself to be vigilant, she was greeted by the fading spring light. The air was cool somehow, the atmosphere assured her she will be alright. There are still people walking on the streets. She can do this, she just needs to be brave.

When she was about to turn towards the direction of the subway, a black BMW parked towards her right. Her phone suddenly rang so she went ahead and picked it up, it was unknown number.

“Cheonsa,” the voice at the other end of the line was deep. “It’s Jungkook, I’m in the black BMW on your right,” 

She took another look at the black BMW with a curious frown.

“Jungkook? How?,” she asked and tried to peer inside the heavy tinted windows. 

“I’m here to fetch you. Come on now, I can’t roll the windows down, I don’t have a disguise on,” he told her in an amused expression.

“Okay,” she followed as told and went quickly to the passenger side.  
She was welcomed by a grinning Jungkook, with a black ballcap and wearing simple street clothes. But nothing’s really simple when Jungkook wears it, he always manages to look like a model.

“So are you ready, Cheonsa?,” he asked. She nodded and at that they started to drive.

“Should I ask why you are the one fetching me or I should just go ahead and pinch Hoseok’s cheeks to remind him not to order you guys around so easily?,” she asked him.

Jungkook chuckled.

“The second option might be fun to watch. But I will feel bad for hyung. I actually volunteered, I just want to give this baby a ride,” he said referring to the car. “Aaand, fetching you is the perfect excuse for that,” he gave her a huge grin.

“You guys really stick up for each other don’t you?,” she said almost rolling her eyes. 

“Yes that and we just actually want to take care of our dongsaeng,” he told her fondly.

At this, she stared at him and coughed to prevent herself from blushing.

“This kid trying to be charming, wasn’t it just 2 weeks ago when you were frozen in front of me during the fanmeet?,” she reminded, teasing him.

It was Jungkook’s turn to splutter but he kept his cool because he was on the wheel.

“That was the only time,” he defended and didn’t want to reveal how awkward he can be.

“Still, thank you Jungkook, for being here...,” 

Amidst the teasing, he heard the gratefulness and relief in her voice.

“Ha Eun was sick today so...,” 

Good thing Hoseok hyung knew, he thought.

“Don’t mention it, Cheonsa,” he smiled at her and returned his focus on the road.

“By the way, where are we heading?,” she asked as she noticed they left the highway and went a different way from home.

“Bang PD nim arranged a special screening for us for this newly-released Hollywood movie. We will all watch it at our dorm,” he told her.

“Wow, that’s nice of him to arrange for you guys. Hmm come to think of I can’t remember the last time I watched a movie,” she told him.

“Watched movie in the cinema?,” he clarified.

“No, like actual movie. It’s been so long,” she said.

He laughed disbelieving her.

“I don’t believe you, even Netflix?,” he told her.

“No-uh, no time I guess,” she shrugged.

“No time? Are you really 22 years old, Cheonsa?,” he asked her jokingly.

“If you’re not driving, I would have hit you,” she said in deadpan.

He only laughed harder as they sped away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The set up was cozy and perfect for a movie night. A big white screen was set up in the middle of the living room and a projector. Several throw pillows were placed on the floor too, the sofa was cleared on the side. 

Cheonsa roamed her eyes to the rest of the dorm: it was simple and big. It was complete and fully furnished with high end furniture and appliances. A piano was placed on the far side near the windows. She immediately smelled the popcorn and other fried foods.

Hoseok told her it wasn’t always this way. The brothers endured much before their rise to fame. Every luxury they have right now was the product of all years of hardwork in perfecting their music and performance.

Suddenly, Cheonsa was pulled down to a crouch—it was Jungkook who placed a finger on his lips signaling her to be silent. In the car, Jungkook told her that they should prank the hyungs- or at least Hoseok or Jin. Jungkook told her that their reactions would be gold.

A while ago, they just entered the dorm without any noise and hidden from view. 

“Can’t wait for the movie to start,” an excited Jin stepped out of the kitchen. 

“Me too, I love movies with dogs in it,” Hoseok seconded him.

“Ah, hyungs, it’s going to be a horror movie,” Jimin informed them noting the change of reactions from the 2 hyungs, from cheerful to horrified. Jimin can’t help but sweat drop at the 2 oblivious hyungs.

They were hiding the entire time at the back of the couch and seeing them distraced, Jungkook gave her the signal to make the jump on the two hyungs who were facing the other way.

“Got you!!!,” Jungkook exclaimed and got a jump on Hoseok while Cheonsa latched on to Jin’s neck and shoulders after jumping up.

Hoseok got tackled on the ground by Jungkook as he let out a scream while falling to the carpeted floor.

Jin also screamed high pitch trying to see who latched unto his back and neck, there was so much hair on his view.

A camera clicked as Yoongi and Tae hyung took photos of their hilarious reactions.

“Jungkook! You brat I was startled!!,” Hoseok exclaimed, his face already red from being tackled by Jungkook who was laughing holding on to his stomach, laughing so hard. 

The rest of the members were already laughing at this moment.

“Cheonsa, you could’ve fallen!!,” Jin also tried to scold Cheonsa who was also surprisingly giggling and laughing after coming down from his back. He helped her steady herself .

“Sorry Seokjin ssi,” she said in between breaths, her eyes sparkling. Her hair was all over the place as part of the scaring tactic.

“You were right Jungkook, that was gold!,” she exclaimed

“Perfect, you two. I got great photos,” Yoongi said looking at the photos he took.

“Yep, blackmail quality,” Tae smiled playfully.

“Hey, delete that Tae!,” Hoseok got up and proceeded to chase Tae all over the place.

Cheonsa and Jungkook high-fived.

“Uh, oh, is this the beginning of the maknae duo?,” Namjoon said almost scratching his head. He could be next for all he knows. Jimin chuckled interested to join in the pranking too.

“Come on both of you, just eat your dinner before watching the movie,” as Jin ushered them back to the kitchen.

“But we can just eat dinner while watching--,” Jungkook tried to pipe in but stopped at his hyung’s glare.

It was obvious that he just wanted to delay the inevitable—watching the scary movie.

“These kids will be the death of me,” Hoseok panted tiredly on the ground after being unsuccessful in getting Tae’s phone.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Jungkook came out from the kitchen after getting the popcorn for everyone to share. He took in the sight and stopped momentarily.

The members already took their position on the floor, comfortable with the pillows.

Namjoon and Jin were lying on their bellies side by side laughing at the screen of Namjoon’s phone-probably scrolling through memes. On the other hand, Hoseok was still trying to bug Tae in deleting the photos from a while ago. Tae was in the middle of making a deal with Hoseok in exchange for the photos. Yoongi was handing Cheonsa some blanket as her hair was being braided by Jimin. Cheonsa was smiling contentedly as she conversed with Yoongi and Jimin too.

Jungkook smiled fondly taking in the scene. These were moments that he won’t exchange with anything. Being an idol changed a lot for him since at a young age he joined BTS. That meant being away from his family to pursue his dreams. 

It was painful at first, he needed to grow up and adapt. But leaving his family meant he will get a new one—all 7 of them became family, they his brothers.

He might have to grow as quickly as possible but his brothers enabled him to be at peace with this reality—the reality of being an ultimate superstar. All the hardwork, pain, tears, victories were all worth it—having them by his side as well the rest of the ARMY.

He might not have followed a normal path in life, but this opportunity to stand in the spotlight with them-loved by millions of fans worldwide was a one in a million opportunity he won’t exchange for anything.

He approached the group and placed the popcorn in the middle for everyone’s easy reach. He settled down next to Cheonsa while Jimin settled on her other side.

“I will now play the movie guys!” Namjoon announced while holding the remote.

Hoseok and Jin gulped at the same time.

>>>>>>

After an hour, the movie concluded after much screaming (both from Hoseok and Jin), covering of eyes, and thumping heartbeats. The movie was jumpy, scary and heart racing. 

“Whew, that drained me,” Jin lamented as he slumped down still getting over how scary it was.

“I don’t think I can drive now,” Hoseok still shivered remembering the creepy ghost and characters.

“Don’t worry, I can drive us home, hyung, just leave your car here for the night,” Jungkook said already standing up and stretching.

“Cheonsa, let’s go,” Hoseok called out but Yoongi was already hovering over her.

“She’s already sleeping,” he informed them.

And indeed she was, deep breathing, looking cozy and comfortable wrapped in the blanket and Jimin’s added jacket because she still got cold a while ago.

“We have to wake her up then, for a bit at least,” Hoseok muttered and talked to her softly trying to tell her to get up because they need to leave.

She opened her eyes half way, sat up as she was being helped by Yoongi and groggily climbed up Hoseok’s back. Jungkook secured her arms over Hoseok’s shoulders.

“You guys be careful, see you tomorrow,” Namjoon told them as he will be staying at the dorm that night with Yoongi to finish some music.

So Jimin, Tae, Jin, Jungkook and Hoseok carrying Cheonsa made their way to the parking lot. They all said goodnight and went to their cars.

Hoseok followed Jungkook to his car and safely deposited Cheonsa at the back safely fastened her seatbelt. Moments later they were out driving to the night.

“Kookie, thank you so much for fetching your dongsaeng,” Hoseok said with gratitude.

“No problem, hyung. She really looked worried standing there outside by herself,” Jungkook replied remembering Cheonsa’s expression looking uncertain, forcing herself to be brave while standing outside. She looked like she was gathering the courage to walk to the station by herself.

“Kookie, I wish.. I wish I could turn back time for her,” Hoseok said sadly. “She shouldn’t live in fear like this,”

“It’s okay hyung, she’s alright now. What’s important is the present,” Jungkook assured his sad hyung. It was indeed a different expression for his hyung and he could definitely feel his regret and sadness.

Hoseok tried to smile at him.

“Yes, you’re right Kookie, I shouldn’t feel sad like this anymore. I’m just so lucky you guys are supporting me, and helping her too. I really appreciate it,” 

“No worries hyung, remember we are family. We will always be here no matter what,”

>>>>>>>>>

Jungkook had a secret: on his (extremely rare) rest days, he liked to disguise himself and sit in crowded places. Maybe it’s the feeling of being anonymous that he craved—he didn’t really have time to explore his teenage years being exposed to the spotlight at such a young age. So, now at 22 years old, he is trying to immerse himself in that foreign feeling of normalcy. Nobody knew this though, it was a secret he kept even to his hyungs. 

He contentedly sipped his ice cold coffee watching his surroundings. He was happy being like this, looking at people and being outside. Jungkook was confident being out here. First, nobody would look twice if it was really him first because he was dressed in a simple white shirt, some blue jeans and black sneakers paired with some heavy sunglasses. No make up, no flashy clothes, no piercings or jewelry. Second because it was simply unexpected. That was a crowded street park filled with people spending their weekend relaxing and strolling. 

Yet that afternoon, somebody was able to spot him.

Said person, sat without warning opposite him and before he could react, he was met by the face of his dongsaeng, smiling albeit cheekily at him.

“Thank you for the free coffee, oppa. And I ordered 2 tiramisu cakes too, this my lucky day or what?,” she smiled at him.

“ugh, is this how Jin hyung feels when he buys me food?,” Jungkook tried to complain.

“Don’t feel bad, oppa, this is just the first of many,” she told him still amused by his reaction. Shortly, her order arrived and they began to tuck in to their desserts. 

They were sitting comfortably with Cheonsa reading the day’s paper. Jungkook began to study her behind his glasses. 

She was wearing a pink colored floral dress that reached past her knees and her hair was braided and tucked behind her head. A pair of simple gold piercings were on her ears and a heart-shaped necklace around her neck. She was wearing some white slip on shoes too.

No make up was needed as her cheeks were naturally pinkish. Her light brown eyes reflected the afternoon sunlight.

“You got a date today, dongsaeng?,” he asked her jokingly.

She looked up at him and deadpanned. “Nobody would make that mistake,” she said.

Jungkook laughed at that. He doesn’t know if she is just being modest or what.

“If it’s about the get up, I’m wearing this today because I will be joining a flash mob for a surprise marriage proposal later at around 4:00 pm,”

“Wow, that’s cool. Congratulations to the couple,”

“The guy who will be proposing is actually a good friend of mine and Ha Eun’s. I’m happy I could support them like this. They deserve to be happy after so many hardships,” she smiled gently thinking about this exciting event in her friend’s life.

Before he could reply, her cellphone rang and she picked it up.

“Hello, Jun hyuk ssi, yes I’m in the area already. What?,” her tone became worried and she looked at him before answering. “I know someone who might be able to help. Okay we will be there in 5 minutes,” she ended the call.

“What happened?,”

“Something bad. The one who was supposed to sing during the flash mob could not make it because he encountered an accident. Jungkook, will you please help us?,” she asked him, with urgency in her tone. 

He was hesitant but helping Cheonsa was more important.

“Cheonsa, even if I help you on this, I don’t know if I know the song,” he said. 

At that she smiled at him, her eyes glinting knowingly.

>>>>>>>

Jungkook was at the back of the booth where the music system was, sitting down, with cap and mask on, concealed from everyone but angled in such a way that he still has a perfect view of the open square. 

Across the booth was the open café where the pair was sitting down. The man, Jun Hyuk, was trying hard to appear nonchalant as he conversed with his unsuspecting girlfriend. She had no idea that a proposal was about to happen. 

Soon it was time and Cheonsa, who appeared like a normal passerby, gave him the thumbs up to start.

The music began and then the most-loved song played.

“Neoneun nae salme dasi tteun haetbit  
Eorin sijeol nae kkumdeurui jaerim”

At this Cheonsa, who was acting as a passerby began to go to the center of the square, and made a huge impressive leap, she landed gracefully getting everyone’s attention. As he continued singing, other dancers began to join one after another who joined Cheonsa in her dance.

“Jeogi meolliseo badaga deullyeo  
Kkumeul geonneoseo supul neomeoro  
Seonmyeong haejineun geugoseuroga”  
At this, it was Jun Hyuk’s cue to stand up and join the flash mob.

“Take my hands now  
You are the cause of my euphoria  
Euphoria  
Euphoria  
Take my hands now  
You are the cause of my euphoria”  
The woman was thoroughly surprised seeing her boyfriend dance in sync with the other dancers. 

“Morae badagi gallajin daedo  
Geu nugai segel heundeureodo  
Jabeun son jeoldae nochi mara jwo  
Jebal kkumeseo kkaeeonaji ma  
eogi meolliseo badaga deullyeo (deullyeo)”  
At this Jun Hyuk knelt in front of his girlfriend and popped the ring. He asked her the question and she began to cry as she said yes. 

All the dancers cheered and Cheonsa gave a big smile and wave to where Jungkook was. He smiled beneath his mask and finished the song. He left the scene unnoticed as the square was filling in with so many onlookers who witnessed the heartfelt proposal. 

It was indeed a very beautiful arrangement, the dancers, the ambiance everything. But in their minds, they were still trying to decide if the song accompaniment was really from the CD. It seemed it was sang live by Jungkook of BTS himself with how good it sounded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cheonsa joined him while walking, now wearing a matching black ballcap and facemasks. They were like a couple who decided to do some twinning. They were by the Cherry Trees aligning the river front.

“Oppa, thank you for singing a while ago. It was a successful proposal because of you,” she told him. 

“Is this gonna be common now, you calling me oppa?,” Jungkook said amused.

“Only now because I can’t actually say your name in public,” she told him. “Hmm do you want me to call you oppa?,”

“Hmm oppa sounds nice coming from you, because you’re actually younger. Some older fans call me oppa and I must admit it’s a bit cringey,” 

“Having fans all over the world, that must be cool,” she commented.

“Yeah, they’re all amazing. We wouldn’t be BTS if it weren’t for them. But I would be lying if I won’t admit that some fans can get crazy too, like a weird harmful kind of crazy,” he was very bothered with it before but right now, he was able to adjust and accept that it is reality for him now.

At this Cheonsa stopped walking. He looked at her curiously and her eyes filled with emotion.

“Jungkook, I think I should stop living with Hoseok. I think I am putting you guys in further risk and danger,” she said. Jungkook moved to face her.

“I-I can’t keep troubling people. They won’t stop, Jungkook. H-he is a very powerful man,” she whispered already close to tears. The happy expression from before replaced with anxiousness. 

At this Jungkook placed both his hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her.

“Cheonsa , listen Hoseok was serious when he took you in. He really wants to help, us too. We can figure this out together, okay?,” he told her.

At this, she slowly nodded and took a deep shaky breath.

She smiled slightly, comforted by his words.

“Thank you, oppa,” she said and Jungkook offered her a smile.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting from a distance calling out to them. They both turned to see Hoseok, wearing a black jacket, some beanie and facemask, running up to catch up to them.

And when he did he placed his arms both on their shoulders, as he panted with exhaustion from running. “Whew, you guys walk fast,” he complained.

He was now at their center. Both Jungkook and Cheonsa exchanged a look and a fond smile for their energetic hyung.

“How did you find us hyung?,” Jungkook asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing like Twitter, a trending marriage proposal video and numerous conspiracy theory about you singing live in the background to lead me straight to you,” he stated with a nonchalant smile.

“A-are we in trouble now?,” Cheonsa began to worry again.

“No, no nothing like that. Fans will always talk that’s nothing unusual. Nobody was able to take a photo of Jungkook or anything. And you, Cheonsa, danced so beautifully with Jungkook’s flawless singing. The couple looked really happy,” he said smiling.

As they reached the street, a black Hyundai palisade parked in front of them. The door opened and there was the rest of the BTS to fetch them.

“We are going out to eat kids, let’s go,” Hoseok pushed them ahead. 

At this, Cheonsa and Jungkook looked at each other and shared a smile.

We will take care of you Cheonsa…


	6. Louder then Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your silent sadness, it shakes me  
> In my quiet sea, waves would sometimes rise

FLASHBACK

The presscon already finished at around 7:00 pm. He received her text message shortly after. It read: “Hello, Jung Hoseok. This is Lee Cheonsa. I’m here to claim the favor you promised me 8 years ago. Please meet me at the Korean National Ballet Company Theater at 700 Seocho-dong, Seocho-gu. I will be waiting at the back entrance,”

He already asked permission from Hyerin that he is leaving ahead because he has a personal emergency. Noting the sense of urgency, Hyerin understood and asked him to contact him if he needs help.

His heart was pounding the entire way and he forced himself to keep his cool. It has been 8 years since they met. And ever since he debuted he had been waiting for her to contact him. He hoped so much to hear from her since he was very excited to tell her that her prediction came true.

But she didn’t for a long time and he wondered for a while too. But upon searching her name, he was updated with the fact that she was already making her own career as a ballerina. And at that he understood why she didn’t contact him all this time. She was busy making her dream to a reality as well,, just like him.

He could have went on just waiting for her, hoping that someday he might find the courage (and the time) to reach out to her too. He was settled on just waiting for the right time.

But, as fate had determined, today will be the day they meet again. He was excited but he can’t help but feel something bad has happened to her. It was his instinct telling him to hurry and find out. The rain began to pour as he sped to the location. 

When he arrived, he parked at the back entrance of the theater and he immediately saw a girl waiting by the door, with 2 carry-on luggage in front of her. An older woman was with her, they looked like they’re talking. 

Hoseok went out of his car, without any disguise. He didn’t care for any paparazzis as he noticed the heavy downpour. Nobody would dare go out tonight, so he was thoroughly puzzled to see her with a luggage, as if she was planning on going somewhere.

He ran towards them and the two looked at him noticing his arrival. When he stopped in front of them, he bowed in greeting.

“Hoseok ssi, I didn’t expect you to be contact Cheonsa was talking about,” the older woman spoke obviously surprised, she was familiar with him and immediately recognized him.

“Good evening, Cha Eun sang ssi. I’m surprised to see you too,” he replied to the one of the 3rd biggest stockholder of Big Hit. He knew her well from previous meetings and encounters. The older woman just smiled at him sadly, but with obvious relief.

“Jung Hoseok ssi, it’s nice to see you. I am sorry for calling you all of a sudden,” Cheonsa said and bowed deeply.

“Cheonsa, what happened?,” he took in her appearance: still the same curly hair but now longer and in a messy braid. Her high cheekbones and lovely face were the same as he remembered. But he was deeply concerned at the distressed look she had.

Cheonsa, bit her lip, obviously reigning in the tears. Her eyes looked red and puffy already, as if she was crying the entire day.

Cha Eun sa just touched his arm and said, “Hoseok ssi, I am more than relieved to find out you are here for her. Don’t worry about Bang Si hyuk, I will take care in informing him. Please, just let her come with you tonight. She needs a place to stay until I find a way to settle things,” 

There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

At this, Hoseok nodded at her, already understanding what he needs to do. He turned to Cheonsa and smiled at her.

“Hey, no worries. One favor, whatever, whenever. I am giving it to you as long as you need it,” he told her and she just nodded already out of words.

He loaded the luggage at the trunk while Ms. Cha accompanied her to the car. With a final hug, she let Cheonsa go in the front seat. 

“Hoseok ssi, thank you for being here. Please keep her safe,” she told him with worried eyes.

“I will, Ms. Cha, don’t worry.” he assured her.

They drove silently heading to his apartment. They arrived 30 minutes later in the secured building preferred by high profile individuals such as himself. The price of the property was high because of its tight security—it was actually its main selling point apart from the gorgeous view and fully furnished units.

They went up the floors and finally reached his place. He opened all the lights then closed and locked the doors behind him.

“Cheonsa, you can stay in the guest room. It’s this way,” he was about to take a step when suddenly she spoke up.

“Hoseok ssi, I’ll leave as soon as I find another place. I’m sorry for imposing on you like this,” she said in a small voice. She looked like even standing up pained her.

Hoseok was about to reply but she started to walk towards him while, he was left frozen because she was getting closer and closer, reaching out her arms…

She embraced him, she reached just until his chest, and Hoseok noted how small her frame is. He was shocked at her gesture but immediately noticed her shoulders shaking. She was shivering as she held on tightly.

“I-I didn’t know who else to call, it was just wishful thinking for me when I texted you because I didn’t know you would actually come,” her voice sounded hoarse and tired. “I didn’t expect you to remember me. And now I may be putting you in danger too. But I just need a bit of respite, I know I sound selfish but I-I don’t know how I can carry on. I am so tired” she whispered. 

At this, he gently wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

“How could I ever forget that 13 year old girl who told me my future? I have been waiting for you all this while, Lee Cheonsa,”

At this, she looked up at him, light brown eyes filled with sadness and pain. 

“H-hoseok,” she said his name willing herself to go on. “T-they destroyed my apartment, before that they destroyed the 2 places I moved in. Just a month ago they destroyed my dorm. My friends were placed in danger too. I can feel somebody’s watching me always, I can’t even go out by myself, I’m afraid something will happen to me. I’m s-so afraid, Hoseok. I-I’m literally paralyzed e-everyday with fear and I ha-hate it. Is this the price for pursuing my dreams?,” her voice was wavering obviously traumatized by what happened.

Hoseok’s heart twisted painfully at her explanation. He was dumbfounded, he didn’t know what to say since he knew her fear perfectly. But at the same time he was angry too, who could do this to her?

He hugged her again, this time in a tight embrace. No words could ever comfort her but he hoped that his hug was enough to let her know she’s not alone anymore.

“I’m sorry for what happened, Cheonsa. I wish… I wish I’ve searched for you sooner,” he told her. At this she began crying and tightened her hold too.

It’s okay, Jung Hoseok, you came at the right time, she thought in her mind. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Waiting for you Anpanman, waiting for you anpanman,” the first lines of the song was sang by the Cheonsa as she swept the floor while cleaning Hoseok’s apartment. The song was also playing on the background but she was surprisingly singing along enthusiastically.  
“Naegen eopji altongina gapppa  
Nagen eopji super car like batman  
Dwege meotjin yeongungi nae nangman  
But jul su itneun geon ojik Anpan” she sang Hoseok’s part and the latter had a wide smile on his face hearing her rap perfectly. So she can rap too, he thought happily as he continued to stay hidden from view. He began to arrange video call with the rest of the BTS. Each one began to answer the call and as soon as they saw Cheonsa dancing and singing, began to feel excitement.

“I’m not superhero  
maneun geoseul barajima  
I can be your hero  
ireon mari gadangkina,” Suga smirked at Cheonsa who nailed his parts as well. Seeing her dancing while cleaning was simply adorable too. 

“Waiting for you Anpanman  
Waiting for you Anpanman,” she matched Jin’s high notes and even managed to do the Anpanman pose as she used the broom as her microphone. Jin chuckled, thoroughly amused.

“Jom deo himeul naebollae  
neoye himi dwaejullae” her voice contrasted nice with Taehyungs deeper ones. Taehyung can’t help but mouth the words as well, imagining if someday he can sing with her.

“Gyesok dollyeo dollyeo naye Anpan  
Keep ballin’ ballin’ still bangtan  
nun tteuni hero but still in miro  
geu young man, young man, you man,” Jungkook smiled widely as she hit the notes perfectly while singing his lines. Maybe this is how Jimin felt when Cheonsa sang Serendipity, he wondered.

“Gyesok mollae mollae sangcheo mantangg   
But ballin’ balling’ still bangtan  
apado hero duryeoumeun dwiro  
Anpanman panman panman,” Jimin’s heart beat fast hearing her sing his part again. It was the same feeling he felt when she sang serendipity before. He was very happy that she is enjoying herself with their song.

“Gakkeumeun I modeun ge duryeobne  
saranghenun ge neom mani saenggyeotgie  
nugun malhaeu neodo ije kkondae da dwaessue,” Namjoon was thoroughly amused at how she did her best to catch up to his lines. He was surprised she even managed to memorize everything.

The rest of BTS watched Cheonsa sing and dance wackily to the song (while trying to get some cleaning done). It was indeed refreshing to hear her sing their song and also special because her cover was one of the best ones they heard so far. Her voice had a nice tone to it, very happy and upbeat. She can hit the notes effortlessly. And hearing her rap—that came as a surprise as well. She pronounced the words clearly and with the correct punctuation. The rapline was secretly proud most especially Hoseok.

As she neared the end of the song, Hoseok can’t help but join her in her dancing. When she saw Hoseok holding his phone to a selfie while trying to dance and saw the BTS Members on the screen, she immediately got it was a video call. 

However, she didn’t faze and continued singing with Hoseok. They were now sharing the screen and continued to energetically sing to the amusement of the rest of the group.

“I’m a new generation Anpanman  
I’m a new superhero Anpanman  
Neaga gajin gein I norae hanbang  
Lemme say ‘All the bad men, cop out’  
Waiting for your Anpanman  
Waiting for you Anpanman”

After the final notes, Cheonsa bowed to the screen while Hoseok cheered with the rest.

“Good morning, Anpanmen!,” she greeted and gave the boys a playful salute and wink. She wanted to feel embarrassed by her dancing and singing but she let it go- she liked the song so much. 

“That was some good singing, Cheonsa,” Hoseok exclaimed happily. 

“It was a great song, I’m sorry for my wacky dancing,” she said and raised her broom. “I was trying to clean,”

“You were literally jamming to our song, it was fun to watch, Cheonsa,” Namjoon said and the rest agreed.

“Hmm come to think of it, I just sang in front of you, THE BTS. I want to feel embarrassed at my mess but yeah, you guys just seem regular to me now,” she scratched her head and gave a shy smile at her confession. They got what she meant and not in the least offended. In fact, it made them happy that at least there’s one person who treat them just normally.

“I think I hear a challenge, guys,” Tae said, starting to initiate the teasing. Jungkook immediately got what he said.

“Oh, I got you bro. I think we as BTS should be embarrassed about this situation here,” he added, trying to sound serious.

“A woman unaffected by our charms, huh?,” Jimin said in husky voice and even combed his fingers to his hair trying to look, well, sexy. 

“I think I should be offended,” Jin said, his tone serious trying to sound hurt, his hands under his chin framing his beautiful face.

“She just needs to fall inlove with us even more and adore us,” Suga joined in to the teasing. He sounded smug and confident.

“And we will treat her as special one—a woman deserving of all our attention,” RM added and winked.

“Come, Cheonsa, we will show you the universe,” Hoseok gave the final line and gathered her right hand and kissed it.

At this all the other members cried foul and ruined their joking and teasing. They did not like seeing Hoseok kiss her hand.

Cheonsa laughed out loud at their reaction and Hoseok began to pout as she didn’t even take them seriously in the first place.

“Aww BTS, there is still 1 woman here who is impervious to your charms,” she said playfully. But then she added “If you did that in person though, I may have been convinced… hmm, but don’t ever do that in person. Ever,” she added suddenly flustered, as a red blush began to form on her cheeks.

“Oh hahaha getting embarrassed just now?,” Hoseok teased her. She shook her head.

“No not that,” she said and then smiled gently to everyone as if she come up to a realization. She looked at them each in the eye, hers held understanding.

“You’re a family to me. You’re my awesome yet ordinary family. You are familiar and comforting,”

With that everyone returned her smile. Yes, family should feel like a regular place- a place of comfort and familiarity. Them being BTS did not distract her from the truth: that they have accepted her and will always have a place among them. 

We will always be here for you, Cheonsa…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Another recital is coming up so Cheonsa’s days have been preoccupied again with practice. Even on weekends, she came to the studio for practice. Her role remained for first soloist but just this time, she feels a certain kind of pressure to redeem herself- after all, she made a shot for lead dancer but didn’t make the cut. She just had to prove herself again. She was sad at first of course but she learned it is better to stand up and move on. After all, she will not just easily give up in reaching her dreams.

Hoseok and the boys have been quite busy too with the promotion of their new album. They find time to call her sometimes asking her how she is, only exchanging texts though because even calling is too demanding. They send her selfies and photos to update her (God, they look so beautiful) and she sometimes send them back some photos too—not selfies but pictures of her scar-filled feet and toes (a common affliction for ballerinas). She laughs each time at their horrified expressions (except for Tae who is somehow fascinated with gory stuff). 

But even if time is limited, Hoseok is the only who still manages to call (and nag) when he can just to make sure she gets enough rest. Even when he is at an event, he still orders healthy food for her, with respect to her diet as a ballerina, and have it delivered. She always smiles thinking of his mother hen attitude.

And speaking of Hoseok, he hired a driver for her to bring and fetch her to the studio. She protested but she was met with the statement: “If you don’t accept this arrangement then I will have no choice but to assign the members to do it. We would gladly do it you know”, he said quite seriously. At this, she settled with giving him a big pinch on his cheeks and grudgingly agreed. Hoseok smiled triumphantly right after. 

But still, she cannot deny the relief that the set-up provided. Hoseok was very meticulous in ensuring she is brought and fetched at the right time: to make sure she is safe.

It was already 7:00 pm and she decided it was now time to end her practice. She already texted the driver to pick her up at around 7:30 pm. She had been practicing alone in a studio since she wanted to focus on her technique with the role assigned to her. She began to take off her ballet shoes and slipped on her slippers before proceeding to the changing rooms. While walking in the hallway, carrying her things, she noticed other rooms are still lit up with people still dancing inside to the music, she is not exactly alone. But there are rooms already vacated too and she can hear her footsteps echoing as the hallway was bereft of any music or sound. She shivered involuntarily; she was still in her black leotards, white ballet tights and pink ballet skirt that reached just above her knees. The hairs at the back of exposed neck rose, as her senses kicked in. Something was amiss and as if on instinct, she whirled at a moving shadow. She turned quickly but there was no one. She wanted to call out but her throat had already closed itself as panic begin to overtook her. 

“Ms. Lee,” a voice spoke up startling her. She dropped her bag, as she was frightened. She turned slowly towards the source of the voice and saw a man in a familiar dark blue suit, a sort of uniform for a bodyguard or staff. She recognized the colors and the man himself—he was one of Mitsuhi Company Staff, Mitsuhi’s most trusted aide. 

Her heart sank down further because she knows exactly where this is going. It was déjà vu except that she still felt that pure fear and panic each and every time.

“I am here to escort you as Mr. Mitsuhi requests your presence,” he said in a monotone voice, looking almost like a robot. His tone did not accept any other answers besides yes—she despised it most especially with him being her to the whim of his boss- Len Mitsuhi. That despicable human being.

“Over my dead body,” she hissed and with anger fueling her, she turned around and quickly ran towards the back exit without looking back.

She closed the door behind her with a slam, her knees already shaking a bit from the adrenaline rush. She went down the small stairs but she looked up she saw the door open and the bodyguard emerged accompanied by 3 others. 

She took a stepback, How could the security let them in? she thought.

“Ms. Lee, escaping Mr. Mitsuhi is pointless, as you’ve witnessed in the past. Name your price, he is prepared to pay for your time,” 

She was disgusted at what he is insinuating and felt further hatred for the man who is tormenting her with fear.

She was so angry at this point that his words have been swallowed up by racing mind. They chose that time to come close to her, she broke in a cold sweat almost immediately. But they suddenly stopped as they look past her. 

She turned in time as a jacket was being placed around her shoulders. It was Jin who did this and looking at her worriedly.

She saw the rest of BTS now standing protectively around her, looking prepared to fight.

“Tell Mitsuhi he can keep his money. I will not let anything happen to Cheonsa,” Hoseok spoke up and shot a glare at the men.

“You can’t protect her forever, Jung Hoseok ssi. Mr. Mitsuhi will not stop at anything to get what is his,” the man replied.

Cheonsa clenched her fist and began shaking again.

“I refuse Mr. Mitsuhi. I will say it again and again, even if I die. No matter how much he gives me, he cannot buy me. How dare he and you put a price on a person’s life? I am myself, he cannot own me. Not ever, not in this lifetime and the next,” she said trying to sound as steady as she can. Her rage was just on the surface, waiting to break free. 

“Then you choose the hard way then,” the man simply stated and turned back to where he came from, his group following behind him.

“Cheonsa, are you alright?,” it was Jin who asked her, he was standing beside her trying to see if she was hurt in any way.

She looked at him and everyone, as if it’s only now that she registered that everyone was here. She noted the obvious worry on Jin’s kind face. Suga’s frown was deep. Jungkook’s hands were clenched, Tae hyung looked like he would murder someone, Namjoon’s face was calm but he exuded that dangerous aura, Jimin looked a bit in shock, while Hoseok looked outright angry.

“Everyone, you’re here,” she managed to say and she saw their expressions changed as they turned to her.

“You’re safe now, Cheonsa,” Suga said calmly and as if by magic, her brain registered she was now safe and her adrenaline finally drained. She only managed to reach out to Jin as she felt the world instantly faded away from her sight and she collapsed. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She was already awake but chose to stay in bed that morning. She had a full day of practice ahead but this did not even cause her to move. And she saw the time already, it was already 8:30 am—she was late anyway. She’s not even worried at Ms. Cha’s reaction who was very strict with her when it comes to practicing. She has a good feeling her teacher already knew what happened and she is sure she will give her full understanding.

Right now, she is just feeling numb after last night’s events: that feeling of panic and fear, the anger—so much anger at the man tormenting her and to the whole situation. She collapsed promptly afterwards but she still remembered how Hoseok and BTS came to her rescue. Now she felt bad because they finally saw the embodiment of her horror, the reason why she is living with Hoseok in the first place.

She was still lying down when she heard the door open. It was Hoseok who sat at the chair beside her bed. She turned to him, her face now impassive to hid to hide her turmoil. 

At the sight of her, Hoseok’s chest clenched painfully. She had a haunted look about her, she looked so pale and fragile right now. He did his best to muster a smile.

“Cheonsa, how are you feeling?,” he asked her trying to speak in a light tone.

“I want to stay in bed today,” she said simply. Now that she is seeing Hoseok, she found it hard to keep everything in—all her emotions bottled up since last night. 

“Ms. Cha was here last night to check on you, she says it’s alright if you skip practice today--,”

“I think I’ll go back home to Gwangju,” she said. This caught Hoseok off guard at her sudden declaration.

“What are you saying Cheonsa?,” 

“I don’t think I can take it anymore, I c-can’t Hoseok,” she said and at this, her tears began to fall. 

Hoseok immediately grabbed her left hand and squeezed it.

“Cheonsa, please think about what you’re saying. Are you giving up on your dream?,” he asked her.

“That man will not stop, Hoseok. You heard his aide last night, he wants me. He had harassed me and threatened me before in the past- I don’t know what I did to make him this obsessive. I only spoke to him once, smiled politely. Hoseok, why did he have to torment me?,” she now turned to him, in pain and sadness about what’s happening.

“Listen, Cheonsa, stay by my side, I will protect you,” he said with determination.

“That’s the problem, Hoseok. I don’t want to let you get hurt too, and the members, and your career—all because of my problem,” she sobbed harder because she knows she is placing him and everyone in danger too. “I can’t be this person Hoseok, this fearful girl afraid to make any move. Afraid of what might happen. This is not me,”

“Then don’t be, don’t become that person. Use your art to be stronger, use it to rise above this,” he told her with all the sincerity he can muster. “Take it from me Cheonsa, take it from BTS. We faced similar hardships and we survived. Don’t give up on yourself or your dreams, instead be stronger,”

Her tears stopped falling now as she took on his words, letting it sink in her mind and heart. She understood the truth behind the words. And it was very comforting because he too has survived—he has been through greater obstacles and here he is standing on top. He is living his dreams and just going stronger.

With that thought, she forced herself to sit up. He looked at Hoseok’s face, as if memorizing it. His kind eyes, his cheekbones, the laugh lines up close. How his expression translated to hope. He wanted her to hope again. 

She reached out her right hand to gently cup his face. 

“Stay Cheonsa,” he said and held her hand that cupped his face. Stay with me, he thought to himself.

She smiled gently at him and this time, he finally saw that light in her eyes.

“Thank you, Hoseok,”


	7. On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t hold me down ‘cause you know I’m a fighter  
> Carried myself into this beautiful prison  
> Find me and I’m gonna live with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff timeee awwweee

Namjoon is usually a heavy sleeper but that certain morning, he awoke pleasantly. He dreamed of a melody, a tune that he wanted to write as soon as he woke up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes when the smell of bacon hit him. 

It must be Jin cooking, he thought as his stomach growled automatically. That previous night most of the members, except Hoseok, slept in the dorm. Even if they already have a place of their own, they still sleep at the dorm from time to time. The dorm is pretty much comfortable and it feels like home, their first home in fact. 

He padded out of the room to check if breakfast is ready and as he saw the kitchen, his eyes widened up upon seeing Cheonsa carry a large butcher knife and bringing it down the cutting board to dice some onions. He was a bit in panic seeing her handle the instrument. 

Is this how I look like in the kitchen?, he thought at the miracle that somehow, someone is much horrible than him when it comes to cooking.

He saw Jin, he was facing the sink oblivious to the butcher knife wielding girl. Before Cheonsa could take another swing at the poor cutting board--

“Ah-Jin! Cheonsa! good morning!,” he said loudly to catch their attention.

He sweatdropped at Cheonsa who looked at him sharply as if interrupting her from butchering someone.

“Good morning, Namjoon ssi, want to help?,” Cheonsa told him and smiled when she registered him. 

Jin turned around and said seriously “No, Namjoon is banned in the kitchen. And Cheonsa, dear, if you don’t stop murdering the onions, I’m gonna have to force you out of here soon too,” he turned to Cheonsa.

The curly haired girl just gave him a cheeky grin and raised the butcher knife menacingly. Namjoon and Jin gulped.

“I like cutting up things, more veggies please,” she declared.

“Hya, Cheonsa, stop scaring your hyungs, why don’t you go and squeeze some fresh oranges now,” Hoseok approached with a yawn. He is still in his pyjamas and he joined namjoon at the chairs near the counter.

Jin served them coffee. Cheonsa on the other hand went and cut up some oranges, and carefully squeezed them, tongue stuck out in total concentration.   
She looked adorable, her curly hair in high ponytail. She was in some pink sweatpants and sky blue hoodie, the sleeves pushed back on her arms. Namjoon and Hoseok looked at her with amusement.

“Hoseok, since when did you arrive?,” Namjoon asked. It was a surprise seeing them here so early in the morning.

“Just around 5:30 am. Cheonsa requested to come here because she wanted to cook you guys some breakfast. That was the original plan though but as you can see..,” Hoseok motioned at Cheonsa who sneakily began cutting up more veggies behind Jin’s back.

“She’s not exactly good at it so we had to wake Jin hyung up to help,” Hoseok chuckled at her antics as Jin finally removed the butcher knife from her hands and just asked her to cook the pancakes. 

All the males sighed in relief.

She was actually okay at that since she concentrated on pouring and watching it cook, careful not to burn it.

“Woah, Hoseok hyung, you’re here,” Jimin said as he walked up to them. “And Cheonsa too. Cooking breakfast huh?,” he smiled gently at the scene of Cheonsa trying to flip the pan. She seemed to be struggling a bit so Jimin approached her to help her. 

“Oh Jimin, I want to make this pancake perfect. Hold the plate please,” she said to him in a serious tone. Jimin nodded happily at that and together they began to pile up the pancakes.

“The smells are making me hungry,” Jungkook exclaimed as he entered the kitchen and grinned at his hyungs. He had a look of surprise seeing Hoseok and Cheonsa but he decided he will ask later during breakfast.

“I’ll set the table,” he declared figuring out that the cooking will be done soon. 

Moments later, they were all seated, in the dining room table. Taehyung finally got up and joined them too. It was an impressive spread: a mix of Korean and American breakfast dishes. There were egg fried rice, egg rolls, soy bean paste stew, vegetable pancakes, kimchi and other side dishes, butter pancakes, bacon, fresh orange juice, and toast. 

“Jal meokkessumnida!,” everyone exclaimed before digging in. 

“Woah this is so yummy Jin and Cheonsa, great job,” Jungkook said enjoying the food. Everyone agreed their chorus.

“Seokjin ssi, thank you for doing most of the cooking this morning,” Cheonsa said to Jin.

“You did a great job as well Cheonsa. It was fun to cook with someone, though, next time, you’re not allowed to hold any knife, okay?,” Jin said smiling. 

Cheonsa nodded and smiled at him, it was indeed fun. After a few moments, she looked up from her food.

“I wanted to have breakfast with everyone so that I can thank you for coming when you did 3 days ago. Thank you guys,” she said and bowed to express her thanks. 

“No worries, Cheonsa. We’re glad we made it in time,” Yoongi said. 

“Yoongi, remember I asked you before why shadows exist?,” she turned to Yoongi who now looked at her reflecting on the question. 

“Your dreams shine so much that they create a huge shadow. The brighter you shine, the darker the shadow,” Yoongi answered. He then turned to Namjoon their leader. “Leader, did we ever get rid of our own shadow?”

Namjoon got the gist and smiled thoughtfully, his thoughts running to the many memories they have since the band formed “We did not, I think we will not ever. The shadow will stay with us, I guess,” this time, Namjoon looked at Hoseok.

“But we learned not to let it define us. We do not fear it, not anymore. Instead we have come to a point of acceptance,” Hoseok said smiling back at him with understanding. He then looked at Jin.

“Our experiences made us stronger. A lot of people are supporting us that is why we are here now. We are living with no regrets,” Jin said in reflection. Truly, the great and beautiful things outweighed the bad. 

“No regrets,” Jungkook continued and looked at everyone in the room, recalling as well what they’ve been through. He wanted Cheonsa to know that she can survive whatever obstacle or shadow in her way: because they did it too. “We were young, made mistakes, but we are stronger now. We made each other stronger by supporting each other,” he said and placed an arm around Tae who was beside him. 

“We had to get up after every fall,” Tae almost sounded in melancholy at the thought of the difficult times. But he smiled at Jungkook “But here we are now. We made it, and we will continue to do our best for the people who support us,” he said, with ARMY in mind. He looked up, his eyes shining with encouragement.

“No more fears, the path is clear ahead of us,” Jimin said as they all shared a look. These are words of encouragement for Cheonsa but they are also the same words they repeated to themselves and one another over the years. These truths are what keep them going. 

He looked at Cheonsa while smiling “Be strong, Cheonsa. Fight for your dreams and happiness,” 

“To fight…,” Cheonsa whispered to herself and suddenly a tear dropped from her eyes. She hurriedly wiped it away, trying at the same time to swallow the lump in her throat. 

Receiving the words from BTS warmed her heart and made her realize that Hoseok was right: Don’t give up. And she believed them. She cannot give up now.  
“  
Guys, it’s time for the BTS power hug!,” Hoseok who was beside her suddenly placed an arm around her shoulder. 

“Bangtan, assemble!,” Jungkook who was on her other side, did the same. The rest then stood up and proceeded to form the group hug around Cheonsa.

“Daedanhi, Kamsahamnida,” she said softly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The same as most nights, Hoseok found her yet again asleep in her (now) favorite couch. She was slouched and sitting down, still with coat on. She was snoring softly, her posture tells him she had another grueling practice day. Same as me I guess, he thought with a slight smile and began to help her out of her coat to make her more comfortable. He also guided her to a lying down position, moving her legs as well so that they can stretch out.

He tucked the stray curly strand on her face and just contented himself with looking at her. She had been so much peaceful after that talk with everyone. He was really grateful to them for giving her words of encouragement too.

And he can sense a brand new drive in her: the motivation to live without fear and continue to reach her dreams. 

He couldn’t be even more proud of her. And he swore to himself he will stay with her, and to help her in whatever way possible. After all, this was the girl who first believed in him, ever. Is that the only reason though?, a part of him thought.

Before he can process any further, her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

“Welcome back,” she told him. He smiled at her in greeting , “Hey” he said.

“Hoseok, I will stay with you,” she said to him and that Hoseok felt his heart skipped a bit. His smile even faltered but he did his best to muster his most blinding smile, desperate to cover how loud his heart is beating.

Cheonsa, smiled back albeit sleepily, “Goodnight, Hoseok,” she said and drifted back to sleep again. 

Hoseok stayed with her for a long time, trying to figure out for the first time, what just happened to his heart.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the official start of FESTA season-June 3rd and Big Hit with BTS are excited to begin the celebrations with all the ARMY. The program as well as all the activities leading to the main event have been lined up already, and everyone is in high spirits- BTS is after all turning 6 years old already. 

However, that day, after their feeds flooded with admiration and excitement from fans who saw their Annual pictures for the BTS Festa, two specific hashtags with link began to make rounds on ARMY sites in Seoul. The hashtag said #EverydayisBTSgift #ARMYSgiveback.

The concept was to each day present, a chosen performance from ARMY as gift to BTS all throughout the FESTA. On the first day, the link lead to a live video feed saying that the presentation will begin by 3:00 pm that day.

The hashtags caught the attention of BigHit and immediately sent the link to the boys for them to checkout. They decided to watch the performance as the crew recorded their reaction to it- they plan to post it later as part of Day 1.

At 3:00 pm the live feed began, the familiar intro of Heartbeat played- the OST for BTS World. That was the piece they cannot play live but a lot of fans gave feedback that they really loved that song. 

But to their surprise, they saw a very familiar girl, kneeling on a rather dark stage. However she looked different, her usual curly hair was ironed straight for that performance, held by a single silver pin, and colored to a purple shade as well. She was wearing a white dress, see through long sleeves and wavy lace that reached just below her knees. She was barefoot.

You will only recognize her if you look closely and for the boys, they would not mistake those brown eyes anywhere, nor that somber expression she had when she’s about to dance.

“It leaves me feeling seasick baby  
kkumgateun hyeonshil gipi gachyeotna bwa  
It spins me round and drives me crazy  
hannaje tteun dal gateun nainga bwa” she began to move to the song, the mood was longing, and missing someone you love. That was Tae’s and Jungkook’s voices were conveying made more apparent by her movement.

“manyak na honjayeottamyeon hokshi neol mollattamyeon  
pogihaesseulji molla lost at sea  
But my heart’s still on fire with a burning desire  
dashi neol chajeul geoya unmyeongcheoreom” her expression matched the same, in the true spirit of contemporary dance. This is what the ARMY wanted to convey, the destiny of finding BTS in their lives and falling in love with their music.  
Lights began to appear on the background, being projected on a screen.

“I wish that you would love me  
eojecheoreom dashi i son noji malgo  
And every time my heart beats  
bal matchwobwa dashi deoneun hemaeiji antorok  
unmyeongeul neukkyeo neol neol  
unmyeongeul neukkyeo nal nal” she made an impressive leap to time the chorus, a spin across the stage, the camera expertly following her every move. Their heart swelled with pride seeing her perform with so much passion. The background shifted to a sky blue one.

“When you hear my heartbeat baby  
You gave me a new life you gave me a new birth  
I feel you’re heartbeat away  
I been losin my mind I been cravin my shine  
I know me before you was a ready-made me  
But you designate me and you did resume me  
Been calling your name in this whole universe  
(Now I need no space) I got youniverse”, she gestured to the camera, as if looking to the eyes of each audience. To BTS, Cheonsa was looking at them directly while mouthing the last 2 lines as if singing with Namjoon.

“neol mannan geon i ujuga bijeonaen hanpyeone deurama gata  
sumanatteon hemaeim kkeuchi boijiga anteon banghwang  
geu miro sogeseo nareul ikkeureojun neo  
neoneun naye bichija naye guwon  
i bido geuchyeogane ijen ne soneul noji aneullae” a smile graced her lips as she leapt her way to the chorus. At this point, the boys did not know how to react anymore. They were supposed to make comments throughout so the crew was thoroughly puzzled at their expression and speechlessness. 

“My heart’s on fire for your love  
Oh my heart’s on fire for your love  
I wish that you would love me  
eojecheoreom dashi i son noji malgo  
And every time my heart beats  
bal matchwobwa dashi deoneun hemaeiji antorok” Cheonsa continued to dance as scenes of BTS interacting with ARMY began to project on the background. This now moved Hoseok to tears, while Jimin was already hiding his teary face (he cried first seeing the dance). The other members fought the urge to cry the thoughtful gesture prepared by ARMY.

“unmyeongeul neukkyeo neol neol  
unmyeongeul neukkyeo nal nal” Cheonsa finished the dance in her original position, kneeling down. The whole stage darkened and live feed ended.

After the live feed, the crew gave them a bunch of tissues. 

“Army, thank you, from the bottom of our hearts,” it was Namjoon who (finally) spoke to the camera. 

“See ARMY, you moved JHope and Jimin to tears,” Jungkook joked but also wiped his face.

“Ahh, guys, somebody sent these flowers to you,” one of the staff said and handed them an impressive bouquet of purple irises. 

“Wow!” the collectively said. 

“Who is it from?,” Tae asked curiously. 

“Ms. Cha just gave it now, she said it’s a special delivery” the crew explained.

“Hey, there’s a note guys,” Jin said and plucked it out and read it silently. Upon reading, he chose not to say it out loud and instead passed it around the group.

It read: “Wisdom, hope, trust, and valor. Happy 6th Birthday, BTS, to my brothers. Thank you for everything. From L.C.”

Signed by Lee Cheonsa. It was such a thoughtful gesture from her and they feel overwhelmed with gratitude. They wanted to thank her but they will have to do that later but right now, they need to act as if the ARMY sent the bouquet to them. Well technically correct somehow, Cheonsa IS an ARMY.

Hoseok cleared his throat as he smiled, his signature JHope smile. 

“Thank you to our special ARMY, to all of you who made us who we are to this day,” he said and looked around. “1,2,3,” he signaled to the rest as they bowed in unison.


	8. Ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My temper rises, temper rises  
> I get angry at the anger that had to die out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 LEZZ GO!!!

“Hoseok, for the nth time, we don’t have to ask Namjoon,” she said exasperatedly at Hoseok as she tried to keep up with him. They were heading to the dorms after Hoseok fetched her from her practice. 

“Don’t worry he will agree with your request,” he assured her and opened the door to the apartment. She entered and took off her shoes.

“I’m embarrassed to ask him, okay? Besides I don’t want to be a bother, your schedule is complicated as it is,” she explained to Hoseok but he only met her with his unfailing smile. 

She resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, girl, I got you,” he spoke in English and even winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Showoff,” she muttered.

“Come on, don’t pout, I know you know some English already. Let’s practice while waiting for Namjoon and Suga, they’re just coming from the studio,” he told her.

It’s been a week after the BTS Festa concluded and she still have traces of the purple hair she wore during the first day dance presentation. The guys have appreciated the flowers she sent-that’s a bonus added to her pulling through the performance. Ha Eun spared a lot of thought in to the choreography so it was a challenge for her at first. But the song was already so beautiful and there’s just something about dancing to BTS’ music. It holds just depth and meaning so it was easy to convey it to movement. 

She padded into the dorm already out of her coat. She feels comfortable here now, spending a lot of times eating here or just visiting. She slumped at the couch. AHHH Cozy, she smiled and fought the temptation so sleep. This is becoming her 2nd favorite couch.

Hoseok on the other hand went to the piano and sat there and pressed on the keys experimentally, trying out some tunes.

“Cheonsa,” he stopped and called out to her. 

“Hmm?”

“Remember that day 8 years ago, do you still remember the words you said to me?,” he asked.

“Of course,” she said and in her mind, pictured that 17 year old boy who was unsure of himself. She felt happiness seeing him now like this, a young man who have reached his dreams.

“How did you know it, CheonSa? You know it has always been a mystery to me. You were like an oracle or something,” he chuckled.

“Well one thing’s for sure,” she said. “I am no oracle. I just spoke of the truth and lucky for you, you chose to see it in yourself too,” she told him and smiled fondly as if keeping secret. 

Hoseok’s heart swelled at that and felt warmth. He hoped he is not blushing!

He coughed and said “Let’s practice your English. Why don’t you show me what you know?,” he said excitedly truly determined to help her.

Instead of answering, she stood up and motioned for him to vacate the piano. He did so and stood by and watch in fascination as she took a seat. 

She cleared her throat and played the first notes of Moon river. Hoseok was surprised, he didn’t know she could play.

“Moon River, wider than a mile  
I’m crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you’re goin’, I’m going your way,” she smiled as she sang, it’s clear that she really loves playing and singing this song. 

“Two drifters off to see the world  
There’s such a lot of world to see  
We’re after the same rainbow’s end, waitin’ round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me” her voice was so soothing and Hoseok smiled the whole time hearing and watching her play.

After the last notes were played, somebody clapped and they turned to see Namjoon and Suga arrived already. It seemed that they heard her sing and play the song.

“Cheonsa, I didn’t you know you can play the piano,” Suga commented.

“That’s a nice song, I’ve heard that once or twice before. That was Moon river, right?,” Namjoon asked. Hoseok nodded and then clapped his hands.

“Perfect timing you guys! Cheonsa has something to say---,” Hoseok began to say but Cheonsa jumped to reach him hoping to cover his mouth and prevent him from speaking.

“No-no, I do not!,” she said and tried her best to stop Hoseok.

“Namjoonie, will you teach Cheonsa English?,” Hoseok spoke fast to let the words out.

“No, don’t listen to Hoseok, I’m alright!,” she said hurriedly. 

Namjoon chuckled at their funny banter while Suga shook his head in amusement. 

Hoseok managed to trap her into a sideward hug and she could not resist anymore. She sent glares towards him. 

“Hush, Cheonsa. Namjoon can help, can’t you Namjoonie?,” 

“I don’t see why not,” Namjoon said with a smile. Cheonsa was already red out of embarrassment.

“It’s alright, Cheonsa, I will do my best to help,” Namjoon said.

She finally looked up to him and was relieved to see he is indeed willing to help her.

“T-thank you Namjoon ssi, don’t worry, it’s not gonna be a sit down studying thing. I just need someone to converse with in English to practice my fluency and pronunciation,” she explained.

“That’s quite fine with me. Hmm come to think of it, I think all the members can benefit from this exercise as well. God knows I can’t stay as the only interpreter in the group,” Namjoon said.

“So we will begin today. Suga, let’s show them what we bought for dinner,” he said to Suga who gave him a sigh as answer, anticipating already the oncoming headache from speaking in English.

Hoseok on the other hand had a puzzled look on his face, trying to get the gist of what he said.

“To eat uhhhm good now. I am hungry?,” Cheonsa tried to reply but her statement ended in a question since she is not sure of it.

Namjoon smiled proudly at her attempt. “Good, good, Cheonsa. This is going to be fun!,” he stated.

“Come, let’s have dinner first. I already have headache,” Suga stated.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So this is how it is going for 2 weeks already: everyone (including Cheonsa) has to speak in English when conversing with one another and if ever they have spoken a Korean word of phrase, they will have to pay 1,000 won as penalty. Namjoon was totally serious when he wanted the rest of the members to practice speaking English as well. 

Today, they are practicing again in the BigHit Studio to rehearse a recently learned choreography. Hoseok was leading the rehearsals that day since they almost got it down already.

“No, no, you should make it.. uhhm.. snap, snappy?,” Hoseok said and demonstrated the move again.

“Ok, almost. Just have to continue with the chorus,” Jin commented.

“You’re very okay, Jin, okay!,” Hoseok smiled encouragingly with matching okay sign. 

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and Cheonsa entered. “Hello, good afternoon, everyone,” she greeted. Her English has improved greatly since they started the challenge.

“Woah, how come’s Cheonsa’s much fluent already?,” Tae marveled and he immediately covered his mouth but he’s out of luck as Namjoon approached him and held out his hand. He grudgingly gave him money as penalty.

“This is hard. I’m be bankrupt!,” Tae exclaimed frustratedly. 

“You just have to keep studying Tae. You’ve improved too, everyone has,” Namjoon said proudly.

“Yeah, have to be careful to speak in English. It will help Cheonsa pass her test,” Jungkook said. 

“Thank you, guys, for helping me,” she bowed slightly. “This international English test is important so that I can dance abroad,” she explained.

“Cheonsa, will you leave.. uhhm, soon?,” Jimin asked quietly. Cheonsa looked at Hoseok as if exchanging a message. He gave her a smile.

Everyone looked at her expectedly.

“Not yet this year, I still have lots to do,” she said in assurance. “For now, I am here. I still need my family,” she smiled at everyone. 

“We will continue to do our best then,” Suga replied. Hoseok then clapped to get their attention. 

“Ok, everyone let’s continue,” he exclaimed. 

“Do your best guys,” Cheonsa gave them 2 thumbs up and proceeded to sit on the sidelines. 

She focused on answering the English exercise handouts on the sideline while the guys continued to practice. Thirty minutes passed and Cheonsa completed the work already. She stretched and looked up to see the guys rehearsing the dance from the top. 

The music was fun and upbeat and the choreography flowed seamlessly. She found herself studying each of them- she tends to automatically does this as she admires any form of dance.

There is indeed no doubt that BTS is gifted with dancing. Years of being idols really enhanced their talents. They move in sync and also knew how to make charming expressions. This new performance will certainly be a hit to fans worldwide.

The song finished and she clapped her hands to commend them.

“Great dancing,” she said in amazement, she was excited seeing such a performance. 

“Really? We won’t be offended if you have any other comments,” Namjoon said while wiping his face. 

“No, no. I am happy while watching you,” she said with a smile and saw the look of relief and happiness coming from the members.

“That such a relief,” Jin said and gave a huge sigh and smiled. He didn’t even bother speaking in English anymore.

Cheonsa looked at him puzzedly.

“I know what you mean, Jin hyung. You were watching us so intently, Cheonsa,” Jungkook said and smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, sorry, I just get like this watching dances and performances. I guess Ms. Cha has influenced me to look at all the details,” she said.

“No, don’t be sorry, about it. It’s great that someone has a critical eye on us and tell us how we can improve,” Suga said.

“Do you really think the ARMY will like it?,” Tae asked her seeking her answer. 

She pretended to think and purposely kept them in suspense. She then looked up, looking at them squarely in the eye and said: “Everyone’s gonna love it, I promise,” she beamed positively.

BTS collectively gave a sigh and Cheonsa was amused by their reaction. This just proves that BTS still remains humble all this time. 

“Guys, I have a brilliant idea. Let’s teach Cheonsa the dance,” Jimin said excitedly. 

Everyone chorused their agreement. 

“If it won’t be a bother to you guys, I’d love to,” she said. 

It wasn’t difficult teaching Cheonsa the moves as she was used to memorizing steps all the time. Hoseok allowed Jin and Namjoon to teach her the most since they would greatly benefit from it. Jimin, Jungkook and Tae hovered too to show Cheonsa how. Suga also chose to hung back and just watch the rest with Hoseok. 

“Everyone will love it, huh? Is this another prediction of hers?,” Suga said gazing out to their family. 

“Just like Cheonsa saw something in me all those years ago, she also saw something in you guys when she saw us perform today. Let’s believe in that,” Hoseok said. “I believe in her Suga. I believe in what we can do. I really have a good feeling about this music and performance,” 

Suga smiled at his reliable friend. He feels fortunate to get to know Cheonsa because of Hoseok. Somehow, she added magic to their days and motivates them to reach for more. Hoseok is clearly inspired with her as well, prioritizing her these days and ensuring his role as her protector. 

In just 15 minutes, Cheonsa already got the whole steps to the chorus. 

“Okay, guys, here comes the chorus!,” Hoseok announced. “And 1,2--,”

They all danced the chorus of Boy with Luv, their new masterpiece. They danced and danced some more, having fun with Cheonsa. BTS is super excited to show this performance to the world.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Namjoon always wanted to be different. Ever since he discovered music and rap, he knew he had to put the over flowing words into a masterpiece. He believes in music and the way it conveys powerful messages. He did not want to write worthless lyrics and repetitive melodies, he wanted to provide an impactful message and a unique touch. Therefore, when he wrote songs he wanted to talk about things that matter: self-expression, self-love, mental health, hard work, passion, and dedication. He is easily inspired by other artists especially those who master their craft. As the leader of BTS, he always envisioned the group to be a firm voice: a voice that cares and conveys the reality of life and the attitude that matters. They are an idol group but they are normal people experiencing emotions like any other human being. He always aimed at making music close to the heart. 

Indeed, inspiration can come from many places but that afternoon, he found himself staring at Cheonsa as she practiced her ballet. Ms. Cha was currently mentoring her one on one and instructing her to do a series of jumps and movements. Cheonsa made mistakes but she came right back up and did it as many times as needed. Ms. Cha turned out to be a stern teacher who pushed Cheonsa to focus and nail it correctly. Sweat trickled down her face, her muscles were taut from the exertion. Many times, she unconsciously rubbed and massaged the obviously sore joints. But she repeated it again and again within next hour until she was able to do it perfectly. 

He was seated at the back row of the chairs facing the stage. Cheonsa was practicing her stage placement in preparation for the upcoming recital. It was on a Sunday and it was a special mentoring session for her with Ms. Cha. He offered fetch her since the driver had a day off, Hoseok cannot as well since he had a photo shoot scheduled. He accepted immediately when Hoseok asked since he had been a bit stuck with finishing the music he thought of last week. He thought some change in scenery would help. And he wasn’t disappointed. Ballet was a difficult discipline, a beautiful art form. It’s simply quite refreshing to see someone, other than his team, putting their blood, sweat, and tears to the work.

The practice concluded and he stood up to approach the stage to make them aware of his presence. 

“Hey Namjoon,” Cheonsa greeted him. She was sweating hard but still managed to smile at him. Namjoon nodded and smiled and bowed slightly towards Ms. Cha as greeting.

“Ahh Namjoon ssi, what a surprise. Glad you and the other boys are getting along well with Cheonsa,” Ms. Cha commented with a smile.

“Don’t mention it Ms. Cha. We are happy to be her friend, we intend to support her as best as we can,” Namjoon said politely at the older woman. 

“What a courteous man you are,” Ms. Cha commented good-naturedly. “You boys have grown so much, please continue taking care of Cheonsa,” she said. 

“We will, Ms. Cha” Namjoon replied with a smile.  
“Now, I will have to go ahead as I have an appointment. Cheonsa, I will see you tomorrow at the rehearsals,” Ms. Cha gave a final nod at Namjoon and gave Cheonsa’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving. 

“I thought Hoseok’s gonna be the one to fetch me,” she said to him. Before replying, he offered her a handkerchief. She accepted it and dabbed it to the sweat on her face. She noted the hint of his cologne on the fabric.

“Disappointed?,” he teased.

“No, just wasn’t expecting you to come. I already talked (and pinched) Hoseok about asking you guys to fetch me,” she said and sighed thinking about Hoseok roping yet another of the members to fetch her.

“Don’t worry about it,” Namjoon chuckled. “I’m in a bit of a writer’s block so I’m wanting some fresh air,” he told her. 

“A writer’s block, huh? I think I can help you with that,” she said and smiled at him. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cheonsa was obviously brimming with excitement looking up and around the whole place. Different species of fish swam around: manta rays, sharks, yellow tangs, angel fish, lion fish, it was a rich display of aquatic animals in the Coex Aquarium. Underneath Cheonsa’s face mask, he can see her smile with amazement looking around. They were both wearing same smiley yellow mask, black bucket hat, and heavy framed eyeglasses—Namjoon’s idea of disguise while they stroll around the aquarium. Fortunately, not a lot of people were there that day.

“Look at that, Oppa!,” she exclaimed excitedly and pointed at the big shark that swam by. He noticed he began to call her oppa when they’re out in public. He can’t complain though, he liked hearing her say it.

“They’re amazing. It’s been a long time since I’ve been here,” he said. Usually he prefers museums looking at artworks.

“Hmm is this uncomfortable for you?,” she asked him.

“Honestly, I thought I would be,” he said. “But I am actually enjoying this right now, seeing the fish swim about makes me calm,” 

“I’m glad it makes you calm. I like coming here a lot,” she shared. A moment of silence passed between them both enjoying the scenery of the fish and the blue of the aquarium while walking.

“Oppa, did you know the sea is far from Gwangju? There are only mountains there,” she said. 

“Is that why you like being here?”

“Yes,” she said. “Many are afraid of the vast ocean, but I want to cross it someday towards my dream,”

She then turned to him, looking up. He stands at 5’11’’ while she’s only a mere 5’4’’. 

“You and the guys have been such a great help to me: from motivating me, to feeding me, fetching me, even practicing English. I now feel I can cross that ocean someday,” she said filled with gratitude.

“You can and you will, we will make sure of that,” he said assuringly. “Cheonsa, can I ask you a question?,”

“What is it?,”

“When you met Hoseok 8 years ago, how did you tell he was going to make it?,” he had been curious about it for a very long time. 

“Hmm do you believe in prophecies, premonitions, all those things?,” she asked back as she focused her gaze again towards the swimming animals.

“Not really,” he said looking as a sturgeon fish passed by.

“Good because believe it or not, I did not predict Hoseok’s future. I simply believed he could achieve something, ever since I saw him dance,” she said.

“Hoseok is lucky he met you all those years,” he stated.

“He’s just lucky because he also believed in himself,” she said. “But oppa, if I’d have met any of you all those years ago, I think I would have expressed my belief too,” 

“Hmm let’s say hypothetically, I was the one you met 8 years ago, what will you tell me?,” he asked. She paused to think then looked at him, as if seeing his soul.

“Kim Namjoon ssi,” she said now referring to his full name “Your anger will turn to music. Keep writing,” she said and the words suddenly rang in his heart. 

He looked back at that period in his life, wanting to be different. Wanting to tell his parents he will never pursue the path they wanted, but couldn’t. He felt hopeless but among others, he felt angry at himself for being a coward, by not saying it when he should. So when he did finally got the courage to pursue his dreams to be a rapper and composer, he channeled it his all. He seldom show his angry side, instead he wrote about it. Anger is only beautiful in music. An anger that pushes one to be more and achieve more.

His heart clenched remembering that stage in his life. 

“C'mon y'all, moonchild, moonchild  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Yeah all this pain and all this sorrow  
That's our destiny, see?,” she started singing his song to him. Her voice was gentle and the song transformed being sung in acapella. He was comforted with the tone of her voice, even more so hearing his lyrics sang to him.

“You and my life was like this  
We gotta dance in the rain  
Dance in the pain  
Even though we crash down  
We gon dance in the plane  
We need the scenery the night more than anybody  
Only I could console myself, not nobody else  
It's okay to shed the tears  
But don't you tear yourself,” she looked at him and smiled, shy that she sang out of nowhere.

“I was trying to study English and it really works for me when I hear songs in the language. So I remembered you released Mono and several lyrics are in English. When I heard Moonchild, I know that the song was written for me,” she said. “Well for me, and I guess the rest of the fandom,” she said and scratched her head. 

“You listened to my Mono?,” he asked her unable to say anything else, he was a bit speechless. 

“I loved Mono,” she stated matter of factly. 

He was moved hearing her say this, feeling his face heat up at her compliment. He coughed, willing himself to recover. He’s already used to hearing people compliment him on that album and the rest of his music. But it’s different hearing it from Cheonsa, right here, right now, just the two of them. 

Namjoon decided to take the leap.

“Cheonsa, if I was the one you met 8 years ago, would you have asked the same from me? The same favor you asked Hoseok now?,” he asked. 

Nobody noticed but Namjoon had been watching Cheonsa too. He wasn’t blind to the effect she had on the entire group, especially to Hoseok whom she is living with. She had brought so much warmth and inspiration to the group, allowing the members to relate to her situation and reminding them that they can surpass any hardships. By helping her, spending time with her, getting to know her, they were able to discover more about themselves-even things they have not realized before. Several members have mentioned writing songs recently or gaining inspiration. No doubt, it was because of Cheonsa’s blunt questions and honest approach.

She looked at him, instead of being caught off guard, Cheonsa smiled at him, a knowing one. 

“Who knows? All I know is that I am very happy to have met Hoseok again and in doing so, I am able to meet you and everyone. That’s enough for me,” 

A realization dawned on Namjoon, they were all destined to meet Cheonsa. 

“Just for the record, if I was the one you met 8 years ago and asked the favor with, I will do the same thing Hoseok did. I will also take you in to protect you,” he said and this time looked at her intently.

This made Cheonsa stop in her tracks and just made her stare at him. She was sensing something in his words but can’t quite figure it out. 

“Will you also take me to Paris then?,” she asked instead, quite serious. She looked like a hopeful child trying to get her parent to give her what she wanted. This made Namjoon laugh, she was every inch their dongsaeng. 

“Did you ask that from Hoseok?,” he said. 

“Not yet. That was actually the favor I thought about 8 years ago. My 13 year old mind concocted it—you know being obsessed with ballet and all,” she said. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. 

“Really?,” she said obviously surprised by his reply. He’s not taking this seriously is he? She thought. Namjoon patted her head. 

“It would be shame not to take you to Paris. After all, it’s our most favorite place too,” he said. 

The excited smile she gave him was priceless. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They were already out of the Coex Aquarium when she spotted an ice cream vendor nearby. She told him to wait a bit while she buys some. That’s when Namjoon spotted a group of men, in familiar suits getting off a black hi-ace van. He immediately recognized them as Mitsuhi’s staff and the aide who confronted Cheonsa last time. Without a second thought, he approached them since they were obviously heading towards them.

He wanted to be calm but his anger quickly rose remembering what they tried to do last time. He stood in front of them without fear. His height being an advantage, he stood intimidatingly on their way. The group looked at him, eyes impassive. 

“You will stop right here, if you don’t want any trouble,” he said to them in a low voice and took out his phone to show them he already dialed 911. He only has to press call to ask for help. 

“We’re just here to fetch, Ms. Lee Cheonsa, like our Master wanted. He was disappointed we could not do so last time,” the aide explained like he was just merely talking about the weather and not talking about taking a person against their will.

His hands clenched, he knew he had to be calm. But he couldn’t remember the last time he wanted to punch someone so badly. 

“Go before I have you arrested,” he said in a dangerous voice. 

After a second, a scoop of ice cream came flying, striking the aid in his impeccable suit. Another one struck the one on his left. The aide looked down at his soiled clothing and his brow visibly twitched. 

Before Namjoon could process what happened, he was dragged by Cheonsa who immediately began running towards the crowd. She held his hand as they tried to navigate their way to the busy street stalls and shops. They were lucky that a street market was set up that day.

They stopped when they were certain that Mitsuhi’s men did not follow them. They rested to one side of the street, a lot of people are still milling around them. Cheonsa was panting, hands on her knees and looked at Namjoon who was also tired from running. 

“What a waste of ice cream, but man, I’m glad I did that,” she exclaimed, obvious relief in her voice. 

“Namjoon, thank you for stopping them,” she said in gratitude. He smiled back, just happy she was safe and he was able to protect her. 

He looked around recognized he is familiar with the area where they are. 

“Come on, I will let you taste a good ice cream. I know this place near here,” he told her and offered his hand. He doesn’t want to lose her in this crowd. 

She took his hand and nodded, already excited about eating some ice cream.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hoseok parked in front of the ice cream shop, he knew the place since it serves the best dark chocolate gelato that they liked. He immediately saw Namjoon, who was already carrying a sleeping Cheonsa on his back. It was already early evening. 

Namjoon recognized his car and when he stopped, he carefully deposited Cheonsa at the back and securely placed the seatbelt. He took off her mask and cap too. 

He slid into the passenger seat and Hoseok began driving home.

“Thank you for coming, Hoseok,” he said to his hyung. 

“No worries, I’m sorry bro I was a bit late in fetching you. Cheonsa already fell asleep, huh?,” he commented. 

“Don’t worry about it, Hoseok. Actually, she fell asleep about halfway while eating the ice cream,” he said thoroughly amused remembering how she literally fell asleep in the middle of finishing her bowl gelato.

“Thank you Namjoon for taking her out today, you know how our dongsaeng gets sometimes, too absorbed with her ballet,” 

“No worries hyung, I enjoyed today as well. I already know how to end the piece I am working on,” he stated.

“Oh, glad to hear your writer block is solved,” Hoseok smiled happily. After a few moments,

“Hoseok, you mentioned before about a way to stop Mitsuhi,” Namjoon asked. Hoseok sensed the seriousness in his voice. 

“Hmm did something happen today?,” 

“Yeah, Mitsuhi’s men found us near the area. They stopped pursuing though when I told them I will call the police,” 

“Thank you Namjoon for protecting her. Actually, I’ve begun making a move already. Let’s talk about it over coffee, at my place,”

“Hoseok, you really care about her,” Namjoon stated. 

“I just want to help her, as much as I can. As long as I can,” Hoseok simply said. But Namjoon could tell there’s more to his reply than he’d like to express.


End file.
